Mi Vida por la Tuya
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione tenía la misma rutina desde hacía dos años. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a su vida un pequeño niño con la pierna quebrada y ciego? AH DxH
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Vida por la Tuya**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era otro día como cualquier otro. Una rutina que había llevado desde hacía dos años, cuando me gradué de medicina. Un turno de 10 horas, yo lo convertía en uno de 16. Y no me molestaba, hacía lo que amaba. Era solo que me sentía sola, nunca había encontrado a nadie que siguiera o que soportara el ritmo de mi vida. Los hombres querían ser atendidos y yo no podía por estar atendiendo a otros, eso los hacía enojar.

-¿De verdad no es grave? – me preguntó una señora por millonésima vez. Su hijo tenía una pequeña mancha a causa del sol y ella consideraba que podía ser cáncer.

-Le prometo señora, que no es nada malo. Le recetaré una pomada para que se quite. Verá que en dos semanas su mano estará como nueva - estaba cansada de esto. Madres sobreprotectoras que por un dolor de garganta, o de estómago llevaban a sus hijos a emergencias.

-Dra. Granger, la buscan. Favor de presentarse en emergencias. Dra. Granger.

-Si me disculpa señora Finnigan. Hasta luego Seamus, pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?- dije acariciando el cabello del niño. Él se sonrojó y río. Amaba los niños, era cierto. Pero no quería uno propio, no me sentía precisamente como una madre natural y mi pasión era atenderlos, no cuidarlos.

Me dirigí a emergencias para atender otro caso. Cuando llegué vi a un pequeño niño con cabello rubio, estaba desmayado sobre una camilla. Su pierna no lucía muy bien. Me acerqué y pregunté los datos a la enfermera. Pronto me respondió que su nombre era Daniel Malfoy, edad 8 años y había sufrido una caída en el colegio.

Lo llevé rápidamente a radiografías y en efecto, su pierna estaba quebrada, tal como lo había sospechado. Como aún seguía inconsciente, ya que también se había golpeado la cabeza, aproveché y acomodé su hueso rápidamente. Puse una férula con yeso para que no la moviera. Justo cuando terminé el niño comenzó a reaccionar. Abrió sus ojitos y comenzó a parpadear repetidas veces, giró su cabeza a los lados.

-¿Papi? ¿Papi? ¿Dónde estás? Mi pierna me duele. Papi- estaba comenzando a alterarse, pude notar en sus ojos algo diferente. Eran de color gris, hermosos, pero no miraban a ninguna parte en específico, sin mencionar que se notaba una sombra en ellos.

-¿Daniel?- pregunté acercándome a él. De inmediato se tensó y estiró sus brazos en busca de algo.

-¿Dónde está mi papi? –dijo con voz quebradiza. Mis sospechas quedaban comprobadas. Era ciego. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y no sabía qué hacer. Había tratado a niños sordomudos, sabía el lenguaje de señas, había tratado con niños a los que les faltaban miembros. Incluso con niños autistas, los cuales son muy difíciles. Pero no recordaba haber tratado con un niño ciego. Pensé en algo rápido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡¿Danny, Danny?! –era un hombre grande, no pasaba de los 30, era muy bien parecido debo reconocerlo. Tenía los mismos ojos que el niño y rasgos muy masculinos y bien formados. Tenía una ligera barba, no muy larga para verse sucio sino lo suficiente para verse refinado. En cuanto vio al niño se acercó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho papi, Dean me dijo que me ayudaría, que nada me iba a pasar pero me caí y…y –el niño intentaba excusarse inútilmente mientras los sollozos se apoderaban de él.

-No te preocupes hijo, no pasa nada. Lo importante es que estas bien - el hombre suspiró aliviado y después se giró para mirarme, parecía sorprendido. No había notado que estaba ahí. – Lo siento Dra. Soy Draco Malfoy, padre de Daniel - estiró su mano y yo la estreché.

-Mucho gusto señor Malfoy. No se preocupe no es nada grave. Su pierna sanará en un mes y medio mientras que la contusión en su cabeza en una semana. Le recetaré pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y el dolor de la pierna.

Draco solo asentía mientras seguía revisando a su hijo. Se podía ver el gran amor que sentía por él, la adoración era tan palpable que sentí envidia del niño. Mi padre nunca me había mostrado amor de esa manera. Entré a mi consultorio y comencé a prescribir la receta. Cuando volví Draco se veía más relajado.

-Aquí tiene Sr. Malfoy, las pas…

-Draco –dijo interrumpiéndome.

-¿Perdón?

-Llámeme Draco –dijo con una linda sonrisa torcida.

-Muy bien Draco, aquí está la receta. Las pastillas para la cabeza las tomará cada doce horas. En caso de que el dolor sea regular necesito que venga de nuevo para revisar que no haya ningún problema. La de la pierna la toma cada vez que tenga dolor.

Draco asintió y estrechó de nuevo mi mano. Ayudó a Daniel a posicionarse en la silla de ruedas. De pronto sentí como tomó mi mano. Me giré para mirarlo y sonreía.

-Papi, ella huele muy dulce. Como a fressia y su cabello huele a fresas. Y su piel es suave. ¿Es linda papá? – se giró a Draco y él me sonrió tímidamente.

-Si Danny, es muy linda. Ahora vámonos hijo, solo estamos entreteniendo a la doctora- yo me sonrojé por su comentario y bajé la vista. Entonces recordé que tenía que revisarlo de nuevo.

-Sr. Malf… Draco - se giró para verme.

-¿Si?

-Necesito verlo de nuevo en dos semanas - Draco frunció el ceño. -De acuerdo, eso había sonado mal refiero a Daniel.

Draco río un poco y asintió. Me siguió de nuevo al consultorio a ahí le entregué un papel donde venía la cita. Se despidió y me agradeció de nuevo. Daniel me gritó un animado adiós y se marcharon. Por alguna razón sentía que esos dos chicos iban a tener algo que ver en mi futuro.

Las semanas pasaron volando, cuando menos lo esperé ahí estaba una enfermera diciendo que Draco y Daniel Malfoy habían llegado. Me preparé y extrañamente, me peiné y puse brillo en mis labios. Por Dios, como si alguien así se pudiera fijar en mí. Seguro que estaría casado.

Entré en el consultorio y ahí estaban Draco y Daniel. Se veían tranquilos, Draco estaba de espaldas a mí, observando fotos que tenía colgados en la pared. Carraspeé y él se giró. Sonrió de lado y se acercó.

-Dra. Qué bueno verla de nuevo. ¿Cómo ha estado? –dijo estrechando mi mano.

-Muy bien, gracias Draco. Puedes llamarme Hermione por cierto.

-Hermione, muy lindo nombre.

-Gracias –me sonrojé - Ahora revisemos a Daniel.

Me acerqué y él sonrió, no me miraba directamente a mí, pero sabía que estaba frente a él.

-Hola Hermione –dijo felizmente con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre, solo que a él le faltaban unos cuantos dientes.

-¡Daniel! Llámala Dra. No seas igualado - lo reprendió Draco.

-No importa, tú también puedes llamarme Hermione. ¿Cómo te has sentido querido?

-Bien, mi cabeza ya no me duele. Mi pierna me molesta un poco porque no me permite caminar bien haciendo un puchero –Tío Bill me reta a correr y no puedo y después se burla de mí.

Reí un poco ante su comentario y me puse a revisar su cabeza una linda risa -papi, de verdad debe ser linda. Todo en ella es bonito –dijo en un intento de susurro, pero claro que podía escucharlo.

-Danny, por favor –dijo Draco serio.

Terminé de revisarlo y todo estaba bien. Draco lo puso en su silla de ruedas y se agachó para susurrarle algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Me hizo una seña para que me quedara en mi lugar, fruncí el ceño pero obedecí.

-¡Adiós Hermione! –dijo Daniel emocionado y meneando su mano.

-Adiós Daniel, que tengas un bonito día.

Salieron los dos y al rato Draco volvió.

-Disculpe que la mol…

-Hábleme de tú, por favor.

-Claro, igual tú - reímos un poco y después continuó –Como decía, disculpa si sueno atrevido pero, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un helado con Danny y conmigo? Es solo que le prometí que te invitaría y no me dejará en paz hasta que vayas con nosotros.

Me desconcertó un poco. Había pasado por muchos hombres que coqueteaban conmigo. Pero esto no era coqueteo porque su hijo estaría con nosotros, sin mencionar que se estaba disculpando por ser atrevido. Pero algo me golpeó, si tenía un hijo, debía de haber una mujer. Seguro que estaba casado y estaba invitándome a salir. Pero su hijo estaría con nosotros.

-Me encantaría pero… ¿acaso no estás casado? –pregunté penosamente. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Él pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y carraspeó –Lo siento, fue inapropiado, yo solo creí que…

-No, no te preocupes. No estoy casado.

-Oh –me sentía terrible, así que para recompensarlo acepté –Claro, me encantaría ir a comer helado con ustedes.

Draco me miró sorprendido, después se recuperó y sonrió. Le dije cuando tenía un tiempo libre y él no objetó. Quedamos de vernos en dos días. Me despedí de nuevo de él y volví a mi aburrida y monótona rutina.

* * *

**Bueno, es otra loca idea de cuando no he dormido mucho. Espero que les guste, lo más probable es que no pase de los diez capítulos, y creo que ni siquiera de los cinco jeje.**

**Dejen su opinión.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Me encanta esta historia! ¡Amo a la autora!

Si han leído otras de mis adaptaciones, sabrán cual es el 'juego' que mantenemos…

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Había llegado el día en el que iría a tomar un helado con Draco y con Daniel. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque. Bueno, sería quizá porque no tenía idea de cómo actuar frente a Draco, no solía interactuar mucho con hombres, si mucho con los enfermeros y uno que otro doctor. En cuanto a Daniel, pues es muy dulce, pero temo decir algo inapropiado y que lo lastime.

Estaba frente al espejo, traía puesta una falda con ondas, algo esponjada color negro y una blusa color blanco estilo polo. Me mordí el labio, insegura. ¿Sería muy formal? Suspiré derrotada. Me lavé los dientes, acomodé mi cabello de nuevo y me quité una pelusa de mi hombro.

Llegué rápido al parque y me estacioné. Cuando llegué a la heladería Draco ya estaba ahí, estaba mirando a lo lejos con ojos calculadores. Miré a donde iba su mirada y vi a Daniel hablando con un chico. Era más alto que Daniel. El niño era lindo, pero había algo en su mirada que no me inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Me acerqué a Draco y me paré a su lado. Toqué despacio su hombro y se sorprendió. Me miró y sonrió.

-Hermione, que bueno que llegas.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaron? –pregunté apenada.

-No, hace como quince minutos. Siéntate, iré a hablarle a Danny.

Se puso de pie, tenía el semblante tenso. Se acercó a Daniel y le susurró algo. Me di cuenta de cómo el niño que estaba a su lado se tensaba. Draco lo miraba con desprecio. En cuanto terminó de hablar con Daniel, en la cara del niño se formó una hermosa sonrisa torcida. Miraba en mi dirección, pero era obvio que no me veía. Seguía con su férula por lo que Draco lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta donde estábamos.

-¡Hermione! –dijo emocionado. Extendió sus brazos, buscándome. Cuando lo alcancé me abrazó. Draco lo sostuvo para que no cayera.

-Hola Daniel, que bueno es verte. Me alegra que te encuentres bien. ¿Cómo va tu pierna?

-Bien gracias. Hueles diferente. Cambiaste tu perfume. –Se giró para mirar a Draco –Se ve diferente ¿cierto papá? Se puso más linda para nosotros.

-Danny, que te he dicho sobre hablar de las personas frente a ellas. Cariño por favor. Vayamos por tu helado ¿quieres? –tomó a Daniel en brazos de nuevo y con los labios marcó un _"lo siento"_ para mí. –Hermione, ¿no vienes? ¿De qué quieres tu helado? –dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

-Me gusta la de crema con galleta. –empezamos a caminar, había una fila. Daniel no dejaba de hablar. Se veía que era feliz y en la forma en la que de pronto tomaba el rostro de Draco, demostraba el gran amor que tenía. Como si quisiera ver la reacción de su padre.

-…entonces Dean me dijo que no volvería a hacerlo. Me pidió disculpas. Pero no le creo papi. ¿Está mal si no lo perdono? Tú me dices que no sea rencoroso, pero ¿qué pasa si la persona es mala? ¿Te vas al infierno por no perdonarla? –Draco río un poco y Daniel le contestó con una sonrisa.

-No Danny, claro que no te vas a ir al infierno. Eres un niño muy bueno y muy dulce para ir allá. No tienes por qué perdonar a Dean, por ahora. Pero quizá después, cuando tengas bien tu pierna, te sea más fácil perdonarlo.

-¿Eso crees papi? Sí, creo que sí. Estoy molesto con él porque no puedo caminar, pero cuando mi pierna se cure, entonces lo perdonaré porque podré volver a caminar. Tiene lógica papá. Eres muy inteligente. –dijo palmeando cariñosamente la frente de su padre.

Era increíble verlos interactuar. Eran personas muy buenas y cariñosas. No había duda que se amaban. Suspiré melancólicamente, quisiera encontrar a una persona que me amara incondicionalmente, más allá de mis defectos, vea lo bueno que los demás, ni siquiera yo, vemos. Draco me miró y frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento ¿te estamos aburriendo?

-¡No! No en lo absoluto. Me agrada mucho verlos juntos. Mi padre nunca fue de demostrar sus sentimientos, tal vez sea por eso que envidio tanto su convivencia. –reí sin ganas y Draco me sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Coldy, ¿Qué van a ordenar? –preguntó la cajera. Se veía que estaba de mal humor. Podía ser el calor, o en su caso el frío ya que se encontraba dentro de una nevera.

-¿Quieres tu cono doble o sencillo? –me preguntó Draco.

-Doble está bien.

-Buena elección –dijo sonriendo torcidamente –Tres conos dobles, uno de crema con galleta, otro de menta con chocolate y otro de mora azul.

-Muy bien, serían tres conos dobles. Son cinco dólares por favor. –estaba a punto de sacar el dinero de mi cartera, pero Draco fue más rápido, aun con Daniel en los brazos y le extendió un billete de cinco.

-Puedo pagar el mío Draco, está bien.

-No, por favor. Nosotros te invitamos, nosotros pagamos. ¿Cierto Danny?

-Cierto papi.

Después de diez minutos nos entregaron nuestra orden. Daniel estaba comiendo su helado muy feliz. Tenía lleno de helado por todas las mejillas e incluso en la nariz. Los conos estaban enormes, no me creí capaz de terminarlo. Pero la nieve estaba deliciosa. Nunca había probado estos helados, eran realmente buenos.

Daniel no terminó su helado, se lo entregó a Draco, quien había acabado con el suyo y se puso a comérselo. Lo miré sorprendida. Yo no podía terminarme el mío y él se comía dos. Cuando acabamos, Daniel ya se encontraba en los juegos. Al único en el que podía subirse era en el columpio. Se veía solitario, pero a pesar de eso feliz.

-Entonces Hermione, cuéntame de ti. Eres médica, especialista en pediatría. ¿Qué más? –dijo Draco, me giré para mirarlo y tenía su vista clavada en Daniel.

-Bueno, pues no mucho. He llevado la misma vida desde hace dos años. Mis padres están separados, mi madre vive lejos, mi padre también. Yo vine a Chicago porque es lindo. Me enamoré desde que hice mis prácticas de la universidad y ya no me sacaron. Terminé aquí mi carrera. No tengo amigos, al menos que cuentes a aquellos enfermeros o doctores con los que trato.

-Oh por Dios. –dijo de pronto. Mi primer instintivo fue voltear a ver a Daniel, pero cuando no vi nada raro en él me giré para ver a Draco. Me estaba mirando, con los ojos como platos y la boca entre abierta –Lo siento muchísimo Hermione, nunca se me ocurrió… es que… Luna y… Danny

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-No se me ocurrió pensar que podrías tener a alguien, una pareja o un novio. Lo lamento mucho Hermione. Fue estúpido de mi parte. –golpeó su frente dramáticamente. Reí un poco y él me miró.

-No tengo pareja. Pero no tienes por qué disculparte, si me viera desde tu punto de vista tampoco me vería como una persona con pareja. Es decir no soy bonita, no tengo personalidad. No te culpes por tonterías Draco.

-Te equivocas, eres muy hermosa. No te ves claramente. –me lo dijo a los ojos y con voz tan seria que estuve a punto de creerle. Después se dio cuenta de sus palabras –Yo… yo… quiero decir… tu eres… -me reí al escuchar cómo se trababa.

-Calma Draco. Es muy lindo de tu parte, gracias. –fue muy extraño verlo sonrojado. Lo cual me dio más risa, después se relajó y río conmigo. Ambos nos giramos para ver a Daniel, quien hablaba con el chico de hace unos momentos. – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-¿Por qué no te agrada ese niño? –dije apuntando disimuladamente al niño. Draco suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. Sin duda era un tic suyo.

-Ese es Dean, recordarás cuando estábamos en el hospital que me pidió disculpas por hacerle caso a Dean y que por eso se había caído. Desde hace dos años que está con él en la escuela y no desaprovecha ni una sola para hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Daniel es fuerte, soporta lo que sea. En los últimos dos años ha tenido cuatro fracturas y dos contusiones. Todo eso causado por Dean y sus apuestas. Mi hijo no se deja rebajar por nadie, le he enseñado y tratado de dejar claro que no es diferente sino especial. La gente no tiene por qué tratarlo mal. Y a causa de eso se volvió competitivo y Dean lo sabe. Sabe que las palabras mágicas para que Danny haga lo que él quiere son "te reto a". He tratado de decirle que se aleje de él, pero es el único niño que se le acerca. Todos lo ven como algo raro, algo diferente. También he intentado soportar a Dean, pero ¿Cómo puedes soportar a alguien que lastima a quien amas?

No tenía palabras. Al parecer había pasado por mucho y a pesar de eso Daniel era feliz.

-Lo importante es que él es feliz.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Pero a costa de qué. –suspiró profundamente y puso la cabeza entre sus manos –Aunque he de admitir que hace tiempo que no estaba así de feliz. Tal vez desde hace tres años que su mamá nos abandonó.

¡¿Qué?! Ella los abandonó, ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Ellos eran las mejores personas que había conocido jamás.

-¿Qué? –dije atónita.

-Hace tres años, cuando Danny tenía cinco, su madre vivía con nosotros. Estuvimos juntos por seis años. Desde que tenía 20 y ella 19. La noche de mi graduación ella quedó embarazada. Estuvo enojada conmigo por tres meses, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Me pidió disculpas y estuvimos juntos. Yo la quería y podía perdonarle eso y era mejor si íbamos a tener un hijo. No planeaba casarme tan joven, quería viajar y conocer el mundo. Era joven e ingenuo. Mis padres y los padres de Astoria, es el nombre de la mamá de Danny, nos obligaron a casarnos. Y así lo hicimos. Pero Astoria no era feliz, y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Mientras estuvo embarazada fumó y tomó todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Es por eso que Danny nació así. Nunca la culpé, nunca le di a entender algo así. Pero ella se lo hacía a sí misma. Era imposible convencerla de lo contrario. Los primeros meses de vida de Danny tuve que rogarle que lo alimentara. –suspiró melancólicamente y continuó. Yo estaba tan absorbida por la historia que no notaba nada a mí alrededor. ¿Cómo alguien tan bueno había pasado por tanto? –Entonces ella logró perdonarse, amó a Danny, le mostró cariño. Hasta que cumplió cinco años. Una noche dormimos juntos y a la otra ya no estaba. No supe nada de ella hasta ocho meses después. Me mandó una carta con una disculpa y también el divorcio. Se lo di con gusto, pues me sentía herido. Supongo que un hijo ciego es mucho reto para ciertas personas y ella no pudo soportarlo. Danny notó la ausencia de su madre, ¿Quién no lo haría? Estuvo deprimido por un año, hasta que nos mudamos, decidí que era suficiente. Cambiamos totalmente de ambiente y con el dinero que me da mi padre no es necesario que trabaje, por lo que no lo hago. Todo mi tiempo está dedicado a Danny, y cuando está en la escuela, de vez en cuando llamo a la empresa para saber que todo está bien. Los únicos amigos que tengo son mis hermanos. Luna y Bill y sus respectivas parejas, Fleur y Neville. Mi madre siempre me ha apoyado.

En este punto no pude retenerlo más, lo había visto derramar una lágrima al mencionar la partida de Astoria y otra por la mención de su madre. Lo abracé. No supe que fue lo que nació en mí, pero él me causaba tanta ternura y era como si aun sin conocerlo bien lo amara. Sí, eso era. Estaba enamorada de un extraño. Draco se dejó abrazar hasta que se compuso.

-Lo siento mucho Draco. Todo lo que has pasado, es tan triste. No merecías nada de eso.

-Gracias Hermione, eres muy dulce.

Miré mi reloj y era hora de volver al trabajo. No me quería despegar de Draco, era cálido estar entre sus brazos. No pude evitarlo por más tiempo y le dije que estaba retrasada. Se disculpó y me acompañó al auto. Pasó por Daniel para que se despidiera de mí. Le di un beso en la coronilla y le susurré en el oído que cuidara mucho a su papá.

-¿Volveremos a tenerte con nosotros? –preguntó ilusionado.

-Cuando quieras verme, solo pídele a tu papá que te lleve al hospital. Tenemos que verte en tres semanas para quitarte esa molesta férula. Pero si necesitas hablar conmigo le dejaré el teléfono a tu padre, ¿está bien?

-Sí, ¿podré llamarte cuando quiera?

-Claro que sí, siempre tendré tiempo para ti. Nos vemos. –le di un beso en la mejilla y después miré a Draco.

-Nos vemos después entonces –dijo con una bella sonrisa. Sonreí también y estiré mi mano.

Me fui de ahí sintiéndome bien, feliz. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. El problema era cuando tenía que salir de mi burbuja para volver a entrar a la rutina. Suspiré resignada y me fui al hospital con la esperanza de que Daniel llamara.

* * *

**Aquí se vio un poco del pasado de Draco, y la duda que tenían algunas de si estaba casado o no.**

**Adiós, andén con cuidado.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lo sé, Draco no se comporta como lo hace usualmente, pero ¿no les encanta esta pareja?

¡A mí sí!

XD

Como siempre:

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Me encontraba en mi consultorio, aburrida. Había sido un día muy tranquilo para la ciudad de Chicago. Estaba divagando, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. El tiempo había pasado volando. Ya habían pasado 3 semanas. Había salido al menos 3 veces con Draco, una vez por semana. Cada vez que salí con él estaba feliz, me convertía en otra persona. Era totalmente absurdo querer a una persona que apenas conocía, bueno técnicamente ya me había contado toda su historia y conocía muchos de sus gustos, los cuales la mayoría eran iguales a los míos. Daniel seguía tan feliz como siempre, me recibía con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Hoy era el día en el que venía para que le quitara su férula y estaba ansiosa por que llegaran. Estaba total y completamente aburrida. Nunca en mis dos años de carrera me había aburrido tanto y había estado tan desesperada por salir de ahí. El hospital era como mi hogar, pero ahora no estaba cómoda en él. Tenía la impresión de que la culpa la tenía cierto par de chicos con ojos grises devastadoramente hermosos y cabello despeinado de un extraño color amarillo. Suspiré para mí y miré el reloj de nuevo. ¿Por qué el tiempo era tan lento?, había pasado un minuto apenas.

Mi mente siguió vagando por lugares inexplorados, yo estaba totalmente perdida. Me imaginaba a Draco y a Daniel conmigo en la heladería, Draco y yo con nuestras manos entrelazadas y Daniel riendo. Pero la voz del altavoz me sacó de mi sueño.

-Dra. Granger, favor de presentarse al consultorio número 6, Dra. Granger.

Sonreí, sabiendo quienes eran. Por lo general utilizábamos ese consultorio para quitar yeso, ya que ahí se utilizaba la sierra eléctrica. Salí con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, caminé rápido por los pasillos hasta llegar. Abrí la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando entré, Daniel giró la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Hermione! –gritó emocionado, sonreí aún más. Draco se giró y me sonrió.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Qué tal?

-Hola, Draco, Daniel. Muy bien, gracias. ¿Están listos? –dije acercándome a ellos. Daniel se estiró y me agaché para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él me abrazó por el cuello fuertemente.

-Tengo miedo Hermione –me dijo con voz temblorosa, me recordó a la primera vez que lo conocí.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya verás como todo sale bien. Soy muy buena haciendo esto –suspiró profundo y me soltó –Muy bien, necesito que lo acomodes en la camilla, voy a amarrar su pierna enyesada para que no se mueva. ¿Me puedes ayudar Draco? –me estaba lavando las manos para comenzar.

-Claro –escuché como se movía todo detrás de mí y cuando me giré Daniel ya estaba acomodado. Tomé la pequeña sierra y la puse en un lado, era una suerte que Daniel no la pudiera ver. Por lo general era lo que los asustaba. Presioné bien las correas para estar segura de que no se movería. Daniel estaba tomando la mano de su padre muy fuerte y con los ojos cerrados.

Conecté la sierra y al sonido del encendido Daniel pegó un pequeño saltito y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente. Me acerqué y acaricié su mejilla, cuando lo toqué saltó un poco por el susto pero después se relajó de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Danny, todo estará bien –le dije dulcemente. Sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca.

-Me llamaste Danny –dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Lo siento, fue una falta de respeto. Nunca me dijiste que podía llamarte así.

-¡No! Quiero que me llames Danny, tu voz es muy dulce y suena muy lindo –sonrió ampliamente y mi corazón se detuvo. Era un amor éste niño.

-Muy bien Danny, ahora necesito que no te muevas y te relajes. No va a pasar nada malo. Te lo prometo –levanté la vista y me topé con los ojos de Draco. Me sonrió y le contesté.

Me dispuse a quitar el yeso. Tardé un poco porque me dolía ver a Daniel asustado, pero terminé y en cuanto lo hice apagué la sierra.

-Listo, ya todo está terminado –Daniel extendió sus brazos y tocó su pierna.

-Se siente rasposa –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es porque duraste un mes y medio sin hidratarla. Ahora cada vez que te bañes tendrás que poner doble crema corporal sobre tu pierna. ¿De acuerdo? –Él asintió –Eso es todo. ¿Quieres intentar caminar?

-No lo sé. Estoy nervioso. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo?

-Estarás asustado al principio porque pasaste tiempo sin utilizarla, pero con una semana o dos de terapia volverás a caminar muy pronto. –asintió, no muy seguro.

-Entonces Danny, ¿quieres intentarlo o no? –dijo Draco, quien había estado muy callado.

-Sí, pero no te alejes de mí, por favor.

-Claro que no.

Lo tomó y trató de que se parara. Pero le daba miedo. Lo intentaron hasta que se le quitó el miedo y vio que si podía. Caminó un poco, cojeando. Después se fueron muy felices los dos, pero noté un poco serio a Draco, casi no hablaba. ¿A caso dije algo malo? ¿Lo habré insultado sin darme cuenta? Ya sabría después, por ahora continuaría con mi trabajo.

…

Una semana pasó y no supe nada de Draco o de Daniel. Estaba temiendo que ya que Daniel no necesitaba un médico, dejaría de hablarme. Me dolió de solo pensarlo. Pero había que admitir que era probable. Inconscientemente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quizá eso era realmente lo que pasaba. Draco solo me invitaba porque Daniel se lo pedía. Me sentí patética y tonta. No debía llorar por alguien a quien no conocía. Pero lamentablemente no podía evitarlo.

De pronto mi celular sonó. Lo tomé y vi que era un número desconocido.

-¿Hola? –mi voz se quebró un poco y deseé que no se notara.

-¿Hermione? ¿Por qué lloras? –era la voz inconfundible de Daniel, casi me soltaba llorando pero tuve que ser fuerte.

-No estoy llorando, solo que estoy enferma –era una terrible mentirosa. –Hola Danny, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, mi pierna ya funciona bien. Puedo correr, más despacio.

-Eso es bueno. –Se quedó en silencio y yo también – ¿Llamabas por algo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

-No, es solo que quería invitarte a casa de tía Luna. Va a organizar una carne asada. Es la mejor del mundo y quería ver si podías venir.

-Pero tu padre no me ha dicho nada. Quizá sea algo familiar, ¿no lo crees Danny?

-Pero… -se escuchó como dejó el teléfono y caminó a otro lado, después la voz se volvió distante –Tía Luna, me pregunta que si es algo familiar. ¿Verdad que puedo invitarla?

-Claro que sí cariño. Ve dile que digo yo que puede venir – dijo una dulce voz femenina. Después se escuchó como volvía al teléfono y lo tomaba.

-Dijo tía Luna que te dijera que ella dijo que podías venir. Por favor Hermione, te extraño. Hace mucho que no vienes con nosotros. ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-No claro que no cariño. Es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo –_y tu padre no me habla_ pensé para mí. Eso formó un nudo en mi estómago. Quizá Draco no quiera que yo vaya –Danny, ¿le preguntaste a tu padre si puedo ir?

-No, pero tía Luna dijo que estaba bien y es su casa. Va a invitar a todos, a tío Bill, a tía Fleur, a tío Neville…

-No puedo invitar a tío Neville cariño. Él vive aquí –dijo en forma divertida la misma voz de antes. Reí un poco y Daniel también.

-Bueno, entonces. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres venir? Será este sábado. ¿Tienes libre? –se oía esperanzado. La verdad es que mis vacaciones de dos meses comenzaban este viernes, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo libre.

-Está bien…

-¡Papi! –gritó Danny interrumpiéndome. Mi corazón se aceleró y aclaré mi garganta, sintiéndola seca de pronto. Se oían ruidos a lo lejos.

-Hola Danny, ¿Cómo te fue con tía Luna? –Escuché decir a esa inconfundible y aterciopelada voz –Hola mami, ¿Cómo estás? –fruncí el ceño. ¿Mami?

-Bien, gracias. –dijo la voz femenina de antes.

-Papi, tengo una sorpresa. Hermione está en el teléfono. Mi tía Luna dijo que podía invitar a Hermione y la llamé.

-¿Está en el teléfono? –No escuché nada más, solo como alguien tomaba el teléfono -¿Hola?

-Hola Draco, ¿Cómo estás? –dije en voz baja. Nerviosa. Estaba retorciendo uno de mis mechones en mi dedo.

-Hola Hermione, bien gracias. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? –su voz también se oía diferente.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Me alegro –ambos nos quedamos en silencio, era muy incómodo –Me dijo Danny que vienes el sábado para la carne asada.

-Solo si no te molesta –las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder pensarlo bien.

-No, en lo absoluto. Hace tiempo que no te veo.

-Sí bueno, el trabajo absorbe mucho de mi tiempo. Tengo que colgar, me están llamando. Nos vemos después Draco. Le das un beso a Daniel de mi parte.

-Claro, cuídate Hermione.

No dije nada, solo colgué. Algo le pasaba a Draco y no sabía qué era. Pero me moría por saber. Suspiré frustradamente y me senté detrás de mi escritorio.

El resto del tiempo pasó rápido y sin mencionar los días para el sábado. Y ahí me encontraba, frente a la entrada de una enorme casa. Era hermosa por donde la vieras, el jardín era verde y estaba lleno de flores que desprendían buenos olores al ambiente. Toqué nerviosamente y aclaré mi garganta.

_Por favor que no me abra Draco, por favor que no me abra Draco. _Repetía en mi cabeza un y otra vez. Cuando se abrió la puerta estaba una chica pequeña de estatura. Tendría unos 24 años si mucho. Se veía bien vestida, una radiante sonrisa y cálidos ojos.

-Hola Hermione. Pasa. Soy Luna, la hermana de Draco, tía de Danny. –dijo sonriente. Hasta que no la salude, noté su pansa de embarazada. Era como si se hubiera metido una pelota debajo de su ropa. Era un dulce bultito solamente.

-Hola, mucho gusto Luna.

-Todos están afuera, iré por unas cosas a la cocina. Pasa, estás en tu casa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, está bien. Todos quieren conocerte, Danny no deja de hablar de ti. –me sonrojé un poco y seguí caminando. Antes de salir al patio trasero pude escuchar voces.

-Danny, deja de moverte. No puedo terminar de ponerte protector solar si no te estás… -estaba diciendo una voz de hombre que no reconocí.

-¡Hermione! -gritó Daniel antes de que saliera e interrumpiendo al hombre.

-¿Cómo sabes que ya llegó? –eso quería escucharlo yo, ni siquiera me había asomado todavía.

-Por su olor. Puedo olerla desde lejos. Sé que está detrás de la puerta. –Salí tímidamente y noté como todos me miraban. Había tres personas. Un chico, alto, con ojos lindos y musculoso detrás de un asador, con una espátula en la mano y un delantal blanco con las palabras "_I love to cook". _Después estaba el hombre que tenía a Daniel en sus piernas, era más musculoso que el anterior y más grande. Y por último, había una chica rubia, muy hermosa. Ojos azules y con un traje de baño que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Hola, soy Bill –el chico enorme de acercó y me estiró su brazo –Soy hermano de Draco.

-Hola, yo soy Hermione. Mucho gusto. –en eso Daniel me abrazó las piernas y yo me agaché para abrazarlo. No había notado lo mucho que lo extrañaba hasta ahora.

-Hermione, te extrañé tanto.

-Yo también cariño, me alegra que estés bien. –tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme. Era increíble verlo moverse como si de verdad pudiera ver.

-Ven, te presentaré a tío Neville. –nos acercamos al chico y este me sonrió. Le contesté. –Tío Neville, ella es Hermione. Hermione él es tío Neville, el esposo de tía Luna.

-Mucho gusto conocerte al fin Hermione. –estrechamos manos y antes de poder decir algo, Daniel me jaló de nuevo.

-Ella es tía Fleur, la esposa de tío Bill. Tía Fleur, ella es Hermione. –igual estreché manos con Fleur, quien me sonrió. –Hermione, ¿traes ropa para la piscina? Todos nos meteremos, incluso papá.

-Sí traje algo, pero no estoy muy segura…

-Anda, por favor. –me miró e hizo carita de mártir. No podía decirle que no a alguien tan dulce. Cuando abrí mis labios para aceptar, alguien más habló.

-Daniel, déjala en paz. No se meterá si no quiere. ¿De acuerdo? –me giré y vi a Draco recargado en la puerta. Tenía puesto unos shorts y una camisa. Se veía fresco y relajado, pero su voz sonó dura. Daniel dejó de insistir y soltó mi mano. Pude ver a través de sus lentes oscuros una lágrima. Me sentí mal y volví a tomar su mano.

-Vamos Danny, me meteré ahora mismo si quieres. –Daniel sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a saltar. -¿Dónde puedo dejar mi maleta?

-¡Aquí! –me guio a un par de sillas que estaban ahí. Dejé mi maleta y comencé a quitarme mi ropa, pues traía el traje de baño debajo. Todos regresaron a sus actividades, pero podía notar una mirada sobre mí. Miré a Draco de reojo y vi que me miraba. Notó mi mirada y se giró rápidamente. Me sonrojé pero lo ignoré. Mi traje era de dos piezas de color azul. Hacía años que no lo usaba, por suerte seguía quedándome.

Cuando terminé tomé a Daniel de la mano nuevamente y lo encaminé a la piscina. Bajamos por los escalones, el agua estaba tibia. Fleur ya se encontraba ahí. Comenzamos a jugar y pronto Bill se encontraba ahí con nosotros. Tomó a Fleur por la cintura y la abrazó. Comenzaron a ponerse melosos y mejor llevé a Daniel a otra parte.

-La comida esta lista –dijo Luna felizmente. Había una mesa grande rodeada de sillas y llena de comida. Papas asadas, carne, salchichas, etc. Todo lo esencial para una deliciosa carne asada.

Comimos y hubo una plática fluida. Me preguntaron los datos básicos, donde había estudiado, que me gustaba, porque había escogido pediatría, etc. La verdad es que todos eran muy agradables, pero el único que quería que me hablara solo estaba callado y jugando con su comida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes Luna? –dije mientras le sonreía y tomaba una patata.

-Dos meses –dijo felizmente acariciando su pansa. Comencé a toser por la sorpresa. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dos meses? Su pansa era enorme para ser dos meses. No podía dejar de toser pues la patata se había ido por otro lado. Draco se puso de pie y palmeó mi espalda de forma suave pero firme a la vez. Al fin pude dejar de toser y le agradecí.

-Lo siento, es solo que… no te ofendas por favor, pero tu pansa está muy grande para dos meses. –Luna y Neville rieron.

-Eso es quizá porque son dos –dijo Luna riendo. –Tiene todo los genes de su parte –dijo mirando amorosamente a Neville y acariciando su mejilla. Él la veía igualmente y después se giró conmigo. -¿Tu no piensas tener hijos?

-No, por el momento. Mi trabajo es mi vida y no la dejaría por nada, es mi pasión. Pero tal vez si encontrara a alguien especial y me casara, entonces tal vez tendría hijos. Pero mi tiempo pasa y aun no lo encuentro, creo que moriré sola –dije en forma de broma. Pero eso era lo que yo creía. Reí melancólicamente y cuando subí la miraba hacia Luna, ella miraba de reojo y con mirada inquisitiva a Draco. Mientras que él solo la ignoraba.

El tiempo pasó rápido, nadamos, cenamos y cuando antes de irme ayudé a Luna a limpiar. Bill y Fleur se fueron, mientras que Neville limpiaba el patio trasero. Terminamos Luna y yo y decidí que era hora de irme.

-Draco está arriba, puedes pasar si quieres. Lo más seguro es que esté recostando a Danny. Siempre duermen aquí después de una carne asada.

-Gracias, regreso en seguida.

Me encaminé hacia arriba y comencé a recorrer la casa. Era enorme y sentía miedo de perderme. Pero escuché sus voces y me dirigí hacia allí. No pude evitar escuchar algo de lo que hablaban.

-…entonces cuando se lo dirás, que pasa si ella consigue a alguien más, papi te tienes que apresurar.

-Danny, así no es como funciona. Ella no me quiere hijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si no se lo dices tú primero quizá ella tampoco lo haga. Es muy tímida papá.

-Es complicado, más de lo que crees.

-¿Qué tan complicado es decirle a alguien que quieres estar con ella? Vamos papá, yo la quiero a ella como mi mami.

-Por favor Danny, no por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Descansa hijo. –me quedé en mi lugar congelada. ¿Podría ser yo de quien hablaban? ¿O sería otra mujer? Solo el pensarlo me partía el corazón. No me di cuenta y de pronto tenía a Draco frente a mí.

-Yo… es solo que… ya me iba y… me quería despedir de Daniel y…

-¿Escuchaste lo dijimos? –me preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No podía mentirle cuando me miraba así.

-Sí, lo siento. – agaché la mirada y no sabía qué más decir.

-¿Hermione? –Levanté la mirada y él no me miraba –Es verdad lo que dijo Danny, te quiero y… no sé cómo decírtelo pero… me gustas, desde la segunda vez que salimos. Había querido decírtelo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Lo siento mucho Hermione, no creo merecerte, es por eso que me alejé. Quizá tu no me quieras y yo sé que…

-Draco –lo callé poniendo un dedo en sus labios –También me gustas

Él sonrió y antes de darme cuenta, me tomó de la cintura y me besó. Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y lo besé de vuelta.

**Espero que les guste, Draco merecía un poco de felicidad al igual que Hermione jeje.**

**Muchas gracias por sus review y espero que dejen más. **

**Adiós.**

¿Qué creen que pase ahora?

Me mencionaron que preferirían este fic con Harry en vez de Draco… ¿Les parece que así estaría mejor? A mí me encanta como está ahora…

Igual que siempre:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con mucho cariño,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero Luna y los gemelos necesitan dormir, -abrí los ojos y me encontré con Neville y Luna frente a nosotros. Rompimos el beso en cuanto escuchamos las voces. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras que Draco bajaba la mirada y reía. Nos separamos y pude ver la gran sonrisa de Luna.

-Lo siento –susurré por lo bajo.

-No, nosotros lo sentimos. Es tarde y esta nena tiene que dormir –dijo Neville sonriendo también y acariciando el estómago de Luna.

-Claro, -Draco me jaló para que ellos pudieran pasar a su habitación. Sentía miedo de verlo a la cara, es decir, sabía que me quería eso me acababa de decir. Pero aun así era incómodo. Me dejé llevar por él y de pronto estábamos en otra habitación. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír frenéticamente.

-Eso fue muy vergonzoso –dije entre risas. Draco asintió y se limpió una lágrima que salió por tanto que se estaba riendo. Logramos tranquilizarnos y de pronto me di cuenta de que teníamos las manos unidas. Sentía una corriente eléctrica a través de ella. Pareció que Draco también lo sintió pues se quedó serio y me miró. Pasaba la mirada de mis labios a mis ojos.

-¿Dónde nos quedamos? –susurró antes de chocar sus labios con los míos. Volvimos a besarnos y ahora sin interrupciones. Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos y sonrió, su sonrisa era tan hermosa que me deslumbraba.

-Tengo que irme a casa –solté un suspiro.

-No tienes por qué irte, puedes dormir conmigo –lo miré asombrada y con las cejas levantadas, ¿de verdad me estaba insinuando que… -¡No! No me refiero a eso. Solo que puedes dormir en la cama donde yo duermo, yo puedo estar en el sofá.

-No Draco, no es necesario

-Por favor, no quiero que te vayas. He estado deseando estar contigo desde hace tanto tiempo, concédeme el honor de despertar y tenerte ahí –dijo utilizando todo el poder de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

-Está bien, pero yo dormiré en el sofá.

-Claro que no, ¿Qué tipo de caballero sería entonces? Por favor.

-Pero, me gustaría que tú también duermas ahí. No es como si fuéramos a hacer algo –él sonrió y asintió antes de besarme de nuevo.

Dormí en sus brazos esa noche. Fue lo más maravilloso del mundo. Su calor me envolvía mientras me abrazaba. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada y el latido de su corazón. Regular y fuerte. El mío se encontraba totalmente feliz. Nunca había sido tan feliz en mis… dejemos la edad para otra ocasión. Nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Los rayos de sol golpearon mi cara y comencé a abrir los ojos. Esta no era mi habitación, traía puesta la ropa de ayer. Entonces las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a mi cabeza. Sonreí automáticamente. Sentía el cuerpo de alguien pegado al mío, pero no era Draco. Era uno más pequeño.

Me giré y encontré a Daniel dormido a mi lado, fruncí el ceño.

-Bueno días –levanté la mirada y encontré a Draco frente a mí, al otro lado de Daniel. –Lo siento, siempre en la noche se viene a mi cama, no logro que duerma solo.

Reímos un poco y después nos quedamos mirando. Daniel se movió un poco y se puso de lado. Me abrazó mientras que su dedo se iba a su boca. Se comportaba como un bebe, aun siendo que tenía ocho años. Draco suspiró y comenzó a retirarlo.

-No, déjalo –le dije a Draco. Abracé a Daniel y él se volvió a acomodar a mi lado.

-Eso no es justo, lo iba a quitar para ponerme yo –dijo Draco fingiendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, él tiene prioridad sobre ti. -entrecerró los ojos y me sacó la lengua.

Pasamos una mañana muy agradable. Luna preparó un gran desayuno, pan tostado, huevos, panqueques. Todo estaba delicioso y lo peor fue que no pude ayudar en nada pues cuando nos levantamos, después de que Daniel despertó, estaba todo listo. Hablamos con Daniel y resultó que ya lo sabía, que él había comenzado la charla que yo había escuchado porque sabía que me acercaba y podría oírlos. Draco lo reprendió, pero con una sonrisa en la cara y después lo abrazó y le agradeció.

-¿Qué planean hacer hoy? –Dijo Luna mientras cortaba un pedazo de panqueque y lo llevaba a su boca -¿No tienes trabajo Hermione?

-No, de hecho hace dos días comencé mis vacaciones.

-¿En serio? –dijo Draco sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí, había olvidado decírtelo.

-No importa, no hablamos mucho en esta semana que pasó –dijo bajando la mirada y se veía triste de no haberlo hecho. Puse una mano un su pierna y él me miró. Le sonreí.

-Es pasado Draco, ya no pienses en eso –Me sonrió de vuelta y puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Papá –dijo Daniel del otro lado de la mesa.

-Daniel, no hables con la boca llena –le dijo Draco.

-Lo siento –terminó lo que traía en la boca y prosiguió -¿Vamos a ir a nuestras vacaciones? Me prometiste que iríamos a la playa esta vez.

-Sí, en cuanto a eso –me miró y después suspiró –Seguro Danny, sabes que te cumpliré lo de la playa. Pero iremos la próxima semana que inicien tus vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Daniel sonrió y asintió. Siguió comiendo más animado. Draco también siguió con su desayuno pero se veía algo triste. No supe porque, hablaría con él después.

-¿Por qué no salen ustedes dos? Cuidaremos a Danny –dijo Luna después de un largo silencio.

-Claro, -dijo Neville animadamente -¿Verdad que quieres estar con tío Neville y con tía Luna, Danny?

-¿Vendrá tío Bill? –preguntó emocionado.

-Claro, si quieres podemos invitarlos.

Ellos se pusieron a planear su día mientras que Draco y yo permanecíamos en silencio. Después se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído.

-¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo esta tarde? –le sonreí y asentí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y besó mi nariz antes de enderezarse.

Pasamos un día muy tranquilo, vimos una película de… bueno la verdad es que no supe de qué, pues nos pasamos hablando y riendo y por supuesto besándonos. Unos jóvenes detrás de nosotros nos gritaban cosas como "consigan un hotel" u otros más groseros como "comparte". Draco estuvo a punto de levantarse a golpearlos con la excusa de que tenía una idea acertada de lo que estaban pensando. Pero lo detuve y lo volví a besar. Eso lo tranquilizó se inmediato.

Terminó la película y salimos del cine. Me sentía tan feliz de estar con él. No recordaba haberme sentido así con nadie. Ni aun cuando era una niña y me llevaban al zoo. Era verdaderamente feliz. Draco me compró una rosa roja y caminamos por el parque. Pasamos toda la tarde, juntos. Me contó más sobre su pasado, todo sobre la educación de Daniel. Era asombroso ver cómo Draco se esforzaba por complicarle menos la vida a Daniel. Había hecho que la escuela lo aceptara, le compró o mejor dicho mandó a hacer, los libros de la escuela escritos en braille. Draco era más que un padre ejemplar.

Volvimos al parque donde salimos por primera vez, compramos un helado y nos sentamos. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras comíamos.

-Hermione –me giré para verlo y en eso Draco embarró helado en mi nariz.

-¡Oye! –Draco rió y después tomó mi rostro en sus manos. Lamió mi nariz y la limpió completamente. -¡Ew! Draco, eso es asqueroso. –me limpié con mi blusa y reí. Ahora era mi turno, solo que sin querer embarré todo el helado. Draco se quedó con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo. Comencé a reír frenéticamente, sin esperarlo me tomó del rostro y comenzó a frotar su rostro contra el mío, haciendo que me manchara de helado también. Grité y reí. Traté de luchar pero su agarre era mucho más fuerte que el mío. Me sentía como una joven de 17 años, a pesar de que a mis 17 años nunca pensé en tener un novio, estaba enfrascada en mis libros.

-Eso te pasa por abusona, yo solo te embarré un poco –dijo cuándo me soltó. Me limpié los ojos con una servilleta y después tomé su rostro.

-Te devolveré el favor –comencé a lamer como él lo hizo, solo que en esta ocasión no solo era su nariz. Pasé por sus mejillas y su barbilla y por último por sus brazos. Draco tomó mi rostro y me besó. Le respondí gustosa con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Era increíble poder besarlo cuando quisiera.

El resto del día pasó rápido y cuando menos lo pensé estaba en la entrada de mi casa. No me quería bajar del auto, estaba frío afuera y lo principal, no me quería alejar de él. ¿Cómo era posible que me hiciera tan dependiente de él? Solo tenía un mes y medio de conocerlo y un día como su pareja.

-Bueno, nos vemos después –dije como quien no quiere la cosa. No lo miré a la cara.

-Vendré mañana a primera hora para llevarte a ti y a Danny a desayunar. –Asentí y comencé a abrir la puerta –Hermione –me giré y lo miré a los ojos. Me sonrió y después se acercó para besarme. Le contesté y cuando nos quedamos sin aliento nos separamos –Buenas noches preciosa mía. –Besó mis párpados y después se alejó. Fue inevitable el que sonriera.

-Buenas noches Draco, descansa.

Bajé del auto y entré a mi casa. Me sentía fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera aquí. Suspiré resignada y subí a mi habitación. Dormí incómodamente, sabía que después de haber pasado una noche en los brazos de Draco, nada sería igual.

Me desperté temprano, me bañé y cambié. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuché el timbre. Fruncí el ceño. Bajé de prisa y abrí la puerta, ahí se encontraban Draco y Daniel, ambos con sonrisas de lado. Les sonreí de vuelta.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Daniel abriendo sus brazos, lo tomé y lo abracé también. Enredó sus piernas en mi cintura -¡Hermione, mi papá me va a comprar un perro lazarillo!

-¿En serio cariño? ¿Y no te dan miedo? Están muy grandes –aún no se soltaba, supuse que no quería caminar, pues no conocía mi casa aun, podría caerse.

-No, he querido uno desde que tengo memoria y mi padre no me ha querido comprar uno –hizo un puchero en dirección a Draco y él solo rio. Se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Buenos días –dijo con voz dulce y aterciopelada.

-Muy buenos –contesté con una sonrisa.

-Papá nos va a llevar a desayunar a un restaurante donde solíamos ir a desayunar antes –dijo Daniel animadamente.

-¿A sí? ¿Y, es rico? ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito? –pregunté mientras los guiaba a la cocina.

-¡Panqueques! Puedes escoger la forma que quieras, manzana, corazón, mariposa, flor. Pero siempre escojo de manzana porque los otros son de niñas –lo dejé sobre una de las mesas del comedor y comenzó a extender sus brazos para identificar el lugar, creo yo. -¿Hermione?

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Puedo recorrer tu casa? –reí un poco y tomé su mano para que se pudiera poner de pie sin caer.

-Claro que puedes, no tienes que pedir permiso.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con los brazos extendidos. Draco se puso de pie y le dijo que esperara. Desapareció por la puerta unos minutos y después volvió con un bastón. Se lo entregó y Daniel comenzó a caminar con más confianza, golpeando los muebles de vez en cuando. Me quedé mirándolo por un rato. Draco vino por detrás y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Al fin, solos –susurró en mi oído. Me giré y lo miré, tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero no llegaba a sus ojos. Acaricié su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves más pálido, ¿te sientes bien? Puedes ir a tu casa a descansar si quieres –me dolió tener que decir eso, no quería que se fuera. Pero era por su bien, se veía cansado y un poco enfermo.

-No, no hay problema. Lo que pasa es que no pude dormir bien porque tú, señorita –dijo poniendo un dedo en mi nariz –no estabas a mi lado –sonreí y después lo besé. Justo cuando íbamos a profundizar el beso se oyó un golpe fuerte. Me separé asustada. Quizá Daniel estaría lastimado.

-¡Estoy bien! –gritó desde la habitación de enfrente. Draco rió un poco, pero sonó más como de alivio.

-Vamos a desayunar –dijo tomando mi mano. Fuimos por Daniel y después subimos a su auto. Manejó por quince minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar. Se veía acogedor. Nos bajamos y entramos. La mesera, quien tenía unos 40 años, con cabellos canos y un poco regordeta, saludó con mucho ánimo a Draco.

-¡Mira quién está aquí! Draco, hace tanto que no venías. ¡Danny! Estás tan grande, mírate nomás.

-¡Señora Weasley! –la mesera se estiró y tomó a Daniel, dándole un gran abrazo.

-Hay Daniel, hace tanto que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has cuidado bien a tu papá?

-Sí, no le ha pasado nada desde la última vez. –eso me dejó desconcertada, no entendí porque. Draco me tomó por la cintura y carraspeó.

-Sra. Weasley, nos gustaría una mesa para tres por favor. –La señora Weasley reaccionó y me miró, después a Draco.

-Oh, lo siento cariño. Vamos, síganme –bajó a Daniel de sus brazos y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo.

Llegamos a la mesa y Draco se sentó a mi lado, mientras que Daniel estaba frente a nosotros. La señora Weasley trajo dos menús y nos entregó cubiertos.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? –preguntó amablemente.

-¡Yo quiero panqueques en forma de manzana! –dijo Daniel felizmente.

-Yo lo mismo de siempre por favor, gracias –dijo Draco entregando el menú.

-Para mí unos panqueques también –Daniel al escuchar eso se giró y sonrió.

-¿En qué forma? –preguntaron la señora Weasley y Daniel al mismo tiempo. Reí un poco al igual que Draco.

-En forma de flor está bien, gracias.

La señora Weasley sonrió y se fue con nuestros pedidos. Después de diez minutos volvieron con las órdenes, las entregó y nos deseó un buen provecho. Mi lengua me picaba, quería averiguar porque Daniel había dicho eso sobre Draco. Los panqueques sabían muy bien, Daniel me intercambió uno, quería tocarlo para sentir la forma de la flor. Comimos en silencio. Me fijé que la comida de Draco eran solo verduras al vapor y carne, pero la carne no lucía apetitosa ni jugosa.

-Draco, ¿acaso eres un conejo o qué? ¿Por qué comes verduras? Puedo compartir mis panqueques si quieres. –extendí mi tenedor con un pedazo de panqueque en él.

-No gracias Hermione, esto me gusta –dijo no muy convencido.

-No te creo, anda, solo pruébalo. Está delicioso. ¿Te gusta la mantequilla?

-¡No! Mi papá no debe comer mantequilla. –dijo Daniel de pronto. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Draco. Él solo parecía preocupado por algo, pero no comprendía porque.

-¿Por qué no? –le pregunté a Daniel.

-Porque…

-Daniel, al baño, ahora –dijo Draco en una voz que no dejaba lugar al reclamo. Daniel se puso serio y bajó de su silla, Draco tomó su mano y se fueron. Me quedé desconcertada. ¿A caso me estaba ocultando algo? Regresaron minutos después y noté que Daniel traía marcas de lágrimas. Supuse que lo mejor era no preguntar. Terminamos de comer y no se dijo nada más. Estaba molesta con Draco, ¿Por qué me ocultaba algo? ¿Qué acaso no me tenía confianza?

Llegamos a mi casa y siguió todo en silencio. El estado animado de Daniel había desaparecido. Se estacionó frente a mi puerta e iba a abrir la puerta pero Draco me tomó del brazo. Me giré y lo miré. Traía una mueca que no comprendí, pero parecía entre un ruego y una disculpa.

-Hermione yo…

-No Draco, está bien. No tienes por qué decirme nada. Hablaremos después ¿de acuerdo? Pasa unas lindas vacaciones. –Me bajé del auto tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas, no quería enojarme con él pero sabía que algo me ocultaba y no podía soportar que no me lo dijera. Es decir, somos novios ¿no? Debería tenerme confianza. Busqué las llaves de la puerta, aun conteniéndome. Sabía que Draco seguía ahí y no se iría hasta que entrara.

Las encontré y comencé a quitar las cerraduras, pero antes de que lograra abrir la puerta, alguien me giró y me estampó contra la puerta. No fue con rudeza ni nada, solo me sorprendí.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione, de verdad quisiera decírtelo todo pero… -bajó la mirada y se trabó. –Por favor, solo ten paciencia, te prometo que lo sabrás todo a su tiempo. Por favor. –sus ojos me rogaban intensamente. No pude decirle que no, sus ojos me lo rogaban.

-Está bien Draco. –sonrió nerviosamente, dejando salir el aire que había guardado. Me abrazó y después me tomó el rostro y me besó tiernamente.

-Vendré más tarde por ti, saldremos solo tú y yo.

-Pero Danny, déjalo venir con nosotros. Arruinaste su buen humor, aunque sea recompénsalo. Podemos ir a… -me quedé callada. Estaba a punto de ofrecer ir a ver una película y llevar a un niño ciego. Estúpida –Podemos llevarlo al parque. Ir a donde me llevaste la primera vez que salimos y tomar un helado.

Sonrió de lado y asintió. Parecía aliviado. Me besó una vez más y quedó de pasar por mí. Draco y Daniel Malfoy sí que eran todo un misterio.

* * *

**Lo sé, mucha miel, es solo que bueno, pasaron tiempo lejos y queriéndose secretamente que cuando se enteraron que era mutuo pues… sí ustedes saben.**

**Estoy pensando en mandarlos a la playa, pero no sé si se les haga como que ya es mucho. Obviamente también iría Hermione. Eso sí, les advierto que si pongo lo de la playa, será muy meloso, tanto que quizá necesitarán leche para quitar lo empalagoso jaja.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero más con sus opiniones.**

* * *

¿Qué estarán ocultándole a Mione?

Las mismas reglas de siempre:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Draco me había pedido que confiara en él y tenía que ser paciente. Él si confiaba en mí, pero no lo suficiente para que me dijera qué pasaba. Era todo tan confuso, mi cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Cuando entré a mi casa me recosté en la cama y suspiré. Definitivamente la paciencia no era mi fuerte.

Me cambié rápido de ropa para salir con Draco y Daniel. Me puse unos jeans y una blusa sencilla. Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler por tanto pensar en el asunto de la confianza, la paciencia y Draco. Tomé unas pastillas para el dolor y me puse a ver televisión. El tiempo pasó rápido mientras veía una película europea que no comprendía muy bien. Tocaron a la puerta y fui a abrir, ahí estaba Draco, cambiado también. Parecía que había tomado una ducha, pues traía su cabello húmedo.

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo estirando su mano para tomar la mía.

-Sí, solo déjame apagar el televisor –me giré y fui rápidamente a la estancia. Apagué el televisor y salí de la casa con Draco. Subimos a su auto y arrancó. Se veía feliz pero en su rostro se notaba algo cansado y más pálido, -Draco, ¿seguro que estás bien? Luces algo enfermo.

Draco se giró para mirarme y negó con la cabeza. –No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansado. Tendrás que dormir conmigo hoy porque no duermo bien cuando no estás.

Me sonrojé un poco y asentí con una sonrisa –Yo tampoco duermo bien cuando no estás –susurré.

Tomó mi mano y sonrió más. Entonces recordé que Daniel estaba atrás, me giré y lo vi. Estaba volteando hacia la ventanilla. Aun lucía serio y un poco triste. Solo esperaba que se le quitara con el helado.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos Daniel? –se giró hacia mí y negó con la cabeza. –Vamos por un helado, como la primera vez que salimos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas? –asintió y se volvió a girar hacia la ventanilla. Suspiré y me volví a sentar bien. Draco presionó mi mano.

Llegamos y nos formamos para que nos atendieran. Nadie decía nada, Daniel de pronto volteó bruscamente al lado del área de juegos.

"Papá, Dean está aquí. ¿Puedo ir con él?" Draco suspiró y se giró para ver. Ahí estaba el niño que Draco tanto detestaba.

"No Danny, espera que nos entreguen los helados, después vas," Daniel asintió y se volvió a quedar callado. Draco lo miró y negó con la cabeza. -Ven, acompáñame, -Lo tomó de la mano y antes de irse me miró y sonrió. –Vuelvo enseguida.

Se fueron y pude verlos a lo lejos, Draco se puso a la altura de Daniel y lo tomó por los hombros. No es una forma agresiva o como si lo estuviera reprendiendo. Habló por unos minutos y Daniel solo asentía de vez en cuando. Después Daniel habló y se veía algo molesto, hacía ademanes con los brazos y apuntaba a su padre acusatoriamente. Después Draco volvió a hablar y pareció como que se pusieron de acuerdo, ambos asintieron y sonrieron. Eran tan parecidos. Se abrazaron y pude notar que Draco relajaba su semblante. Besó su frente y después lo llevó al área de juegos. Dean fulminó con la mirada a Draco y se acercó a Daniel precavidamente.

Seguro que tenía problemas en su hogar, actuaba a la defensiva, pero solo con los adultos. Quizá su padre o su madre lo golpeaban. No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta que la señorita me habló.

-Señora, ¿Qué le puedo servir? –dijo con voz aburrida. Draco llegó corriendo y me tomó por la cintura.

-Tres conos dobles por favor, galletas con crema, menta con chocolate y… -se giró para mirarme.

-Cereza está bien, gracias.

-Muy bien, serían cinco dólares. –Draco sacó el dinero y se lo entregó. Nos sentamos en una mesa desde donde podíamos ver los juegos. Daniel y Dean estaban en los columpios, parecía que Dean le estaba diciendo algo.

-Consideré la opción de que quizá Dean sea de esa manera porque tiene problemas en su casa, ¿no lo crees? –dije distraídamente.

-Tienes razón, estoy casi seguro de que así es. Su padre nunca fue el ser más cariñoso del planeta.

-¿Conoces a su padre?

-Sí, se llama Dean también. Es un hombre agresivo y temperamental. Su esposa, Victoria, también lo abandonó. No me sorprendería que Astoria y ella fueran amigas, -rió amargamente y negó con la cabeza –Al contrario de mí, Dean culpó a su hijo de que su esposa se marchara y no halló consuelo alguno en él. Estoy seguro de que lo golpea. Pobre Dean, nunca consideré esa opción.

-No todos los padres pueden ser como tú Draco, -dije presionando su mano. Me miró y sonrió.

-Gracias. –nos miramos y después nos llamaron para que recogiésemos los helados. Draco fue por Daniel y vi que cuando se acercó Dean se puso a la defensiva, de nuevo. Daniel se fue con su padre, antes de que se alejaran Draco le dijo algo en el oído y Daniel sonrió. Caminó hacia Dean y le dijo algo. Dean miró a Draco un momento y después asintió. Vi que se acercaban los tres y fruncí el ceño.

-¡Hermione, Hermione! Él es mi amigo Dean, Dean te presento a la novia de mi papá, Hermione –Dean estiró su mano y la estrechó conmigo.

-Mucho gusto Dean –dije sonriendo. Él me respondió tímidamente. Draco se fue a comprar otro helado y regresó pronto, no había mucha fila. Se lo entregó a Dean y él respondió con un tímido gracias.

Daniel y Dean se sentaron frente a nosotros. Comieron y hablaron alegremente. Draco solo los observaba. Terminamos y después los niños se devolvieron a los juegos. Jugaron hasta que casi oscurecía, después Draco fue por Daniel y se despidió de Dean. Fuimos al auto y en el camino íbamos en silencio. Draco de pronto parecía nervioso.

-Hermione, hay algo que queríamos decirte –dijo y después carraspeó algo incómodo.

-Adelante, -dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Queríamos saber si te gustaría ir a la playa con nosotros, -dijo Daniel muy animado. Me quedé algo pasmada, no me lo esperaba.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres, es solo que no me gustaría que te quedaras sola, -dijo Draco acariciando mi mano. –Te necesito para dormir también, ¿recuerdas? –dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

-Me encantaría, gracias. ¿Cuántos días son?

-Es una semana, nos iremos en tres días. Pensé que quizá te gustaría preparar tu equipaje y quedarte con nosotros los tres días siguientes.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Hermione, sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Solo que no hay habitación de invitados, tendrás que dormir conmigo –se giró y me sonrió malévolamente.

-No, por favor, es un grandísimo sacrificio el tener que dormir contigo –dije irónicamente. –Gracias Draco, me encantaría.

-Muy bien, queda arreglado. Vamos a tu casa, preparas tu equipaje y nos vamos.

Llegamos rápido y nos bajamos. Se quedaron en la estancia esperando a que regresara. En mi habitación tuve un ataque de pánico, no tenía nada de ropa adecuada para la playa. Tenía tres días, seguro que en uno de esos podía ir de compras. Hice una mueca ante la idea. Odio ir de compras. Preparé lo poco que tenía y bajé.

-Eso fue rápido, -reí nerviosamente.

-Sí, digamos que necesito ir de compras.

-No te preocupes, seguro que Luna estará encantada de acompañarte.

-Eso estaría bien, odio ir de compras, -arrugué la nariz y Draco rió.

-Entonces vámonos –dijo sonriendo. Asentí y salimos de mi casa. Esta noche no tendría pesadillas ni estaría incómoda. Tendría a Draco a mi lado.

Cuando íbamos camino a casa de Draco, caí en la cuenta de que no conocía su casa. Conocía la de Luna, pero no la de él. Miré a mí alrededor para tratar de grabarme el camino, pero fue imposible. Demasiadas vueltas y calles desconocidas. De pronto llegamos a un área con árboles, un pequeño bosque. Se internó por un camino de tierra y siguió por 5 minutos más. Después a lo lejos pude observar una gran casa. Tenía enormes cristales por todos lados, era simplemente hermosa.

-Wow –solté sin pensar. Draco rió.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar.

-Sí, muy humilde –dije sarcásticamente.

Bajamos y yo aún no salía de mi asombro. Era enorme, dos o tres veces la mía. Draco cargó mi equipaje y Daniel bajó solo. Supuse que sabía de memoria el camino. Para abrir las puertas no fue necesaria una llave, Daniel puso su dedo sobre un escáner y se abrió. 'Bienvenidos' dijo una voz metálica. Mis ojos se agrandaron aún más. Escuché la risa de Draco detrás de mí.

-Respira Hermione –dijo en mi oído.

-Draco, esto es increíble –solté el aire que había estado guardando desde que vi la casa.

-Solo está acondicionada para que un niño con facultades diferentes viva feliz y cómodo.

Entremos a la casa y era aún más sorprendente, todo estaba impecablemente limpio. Los muebles estaban acomodados de forma que denotaba lo grande que era la habitación. Estaba la estancia, el comedor y la cocina juntos. No había paredes que se interpusieran. Todos los pisos tenían alfombra. Después unas escaleras con alfombra de terciopelo, supuse que era para que no se golpearan. Nota mental, poner alfombra en mis escaleras. Era totalmente increíble.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? No creo que el helado sea la mejor comida del mundo, -me giré para ver a Draco, que estaba poniendo mi equipaje en un armario al lado de la puerta principal.

-Claro, yo preparo la cena, -dije aun sorprendida. Esta casa era de ensueño.

-Por favor Hermione, es mi casa. Yo prepararé la cena. Siéntate, relájate y espera. Puedes ver la televisión si gustas. Daniel está en su habitación, puede darte un recorrido por la casa si quieres. –Pasó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la frente. -¡Danny!

-¿Sí papá? –dijo desde otra habitación.

-Ven acompaña a Hermione, enséñale la casa mientras yo preparo la cena.

-De acuerdo papá –miré por la estancia y descubrí un hermoso piano de cola. Me acerqué y acaricié las teclas y presioné una. –Es el piano de mi papá, mi abuelo se lo regaló cuando tenía mi edad. Aprendió a tocarlo y es muy bueno. Ahora él me enseña a mí.

-¿Tú sabes tocar el piano? –dije sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿quieres escuchar?

-Claro –sonrió y se sentó en el taburete, hizo un ademán de que me sentara a su lado y obedecí. Comenzó a tocar y me quedé sorprendida. Lo hacía maravilloso. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos se movían a una velocidad increíble. Cuando la canción terminó abrió los ojos y se giró hacia mí.

-¿Te gustó?

-Es increíble Danny, tocas muy bien. –no supe que más decir. Daniel sonrió.

-Gracias. ¿Ahora quieres ver el resto de la casa? –me puse de pie y dije que sí. Daniel comenzó a arrastrarme por toda la casa. Resulta que sí tenían habitación para visitas. Daniel me enseñó su cuarto. Estaba meticulosamente arreglado, todo en perfecto orden. Una pared tenía un estante lleno de trofeos. Me acerqué y vi que eran por tocar el piano. Algunos eran de Draco, se veían más viejos, y los demás de Daniel. También había por lectura en braille, Daniel había ganado tantas cosas. Era evidente que Draco lo animaba en todo y lo apoyaba.

Vi que en la mesa de noche del cuarto de Daniel había una fotografía. Me acerqué y la tomé. Eran dos personas y un bebe. Era evidente que estaba Draco, supuse que él bebe era Daniel y la mujer que Draco estaba abrazando era Astoria, o eso creí. Era hermosa, ojos grandes, cabello precioso y dientes perfectos. Estaban Draco y ella de frente, viéndose cariñosamente, él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, una sincera, la de Astoria se podía decir que era forzada. Estaban en el hospital, el bebé que traían en sus brazos estaba dormido.

-Es mi mamá, -dijo Daniel detrás de mí. –Es hermosa, ¿no es cierto? Mi papá solía describirme como era, cabello lindo, ojos bonitos que te dejaban ver dentro de su alma, siempre me decía que era lo que más amaba de ella, que era lo que lo había hipnotizado.

-Es hermosa Danny y se ve que te ama mucho, -acaricié su cabello y dejé la fotografía en su lugar.

-No lo creo, si de verdad me amara no nos hubiera dejado, -sus ojos se humedecieron y maldije a Astoria en mi interior, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de dañar a Danny? Él no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Hay veces en que la gente tiene que alejarse para proteger a los que ama. Tal vez tu madre sabía que si se quedaba te haría más daño, -Daniel asintió y suspiró. Limpié la lagrima que había derramado y lo abracé.

Me enseñó la habitación de Draco. Era enorme, con una cama tamaño King y muebles enormes. Tenía un mueble con un televisor de pantalla plana. Un estéreo y un estante lleno de discos musicales. Y otro de películas. Después me mostró a biblioteca. Era más enorme aun, llena de libros. Era como mi cielo personal. Nunca había visto tantos libros juntos, ni en una librería.

Bajamos de nuevo cuando Draco nos llamó. Entré a la cocina sin hacer ruido y vi que tenía un delantal, era igual al que Neville utilizaba el día de la carne asada. Lo abracé por atrás.

-Ya vi la habitación de visitas, tramposo –le susurré al oído. Él solo rió y se giró para abrazarme por la cintura.

-Soy culpable de todos los cargos oficial, ¿Qué piensa hacerme? Póngame el castigo más cruel que quiera, pero duerma conmigo esta y todas las noches siguientes, -sonreí y lo besé.

Cenamos comida italiana, espagueti a la boloñesa y pizza hecha en casa. Todo estaba delicioso. Draco era un gran cocinero. Después que terminamos y limpiamos nos fuimos a dormir, Draco fue a acostar a Daniel mientras que yo iba a su habitación. Saqué mi piyama de la maleta y mi cepillo de dientes. Cuando Draco regresó me indicó donde estaba el baño. Entré y me vestí rápidamente. Me lavé los dientes y salí. Draco estaba recostado en su cama con bóxer y una playera viendo el televisor. Se veía hermoso. Me miró y sonrió. Palmeó el lado de su cama y fui a su lado.

En el pasado nunca consideraría la opción de dormir en la cama de un hombre con el que no estaba casada. Era algo completamente loco, pero ahora con Draco sabía que no lo era. Él no lo veía de forma morbosa, nunca intentaría nada y mucho menos me obligaría a nada.

Vimos una película, que resultó ser la misma película europea que no entendía, Draco me la explicó y resultó ser muy interesante, pero estaba cansada y mis parpados se cerraban solos. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba recargada en el hombro de Draco pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba sobre una almohada, los brazos de Draco en mi cintura y su pecho pegado a mi espalda, su cara cerca de mi oído, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada. Suspiré y volví a dormir, era infinitamente placentero.

Cuando desperté aún me encontraba en la misma posición, solo que ahora mis brazos estaban alrededor de Daniel, quien se había recostado a mi lado mientras dormía. Acaricié su cabello y sonreí. Él tenía su dedo en la boca y tenía su espalda hacia mí. Me sentí tan feliz, si solo pudiera despertar así por el resto de mis días sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Buenos días –susurró Draco con voz adormilada.

-Buenos días –dije poniendo una de mis manos sobre la suya, que se encontraba sobre mi panza. Me presionó un poco más contra él y sonreí. Besó mi mejilla y se puso de pie.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno. Puedes tomar una ducha si quieres o simplemente volver a dormir.

-Gracias, creo que tomaré una ducha. –asintió y salió de la habitación. Me bañé de prisa y haciendo el menor ruido posible, pues Daniel seguía dormido en la habitación. Lavé mis dientes cuando terminé, bajé y ahí estaba Draco. Su cabello hecho un desastre, más de lo normal, y aun traía su piyama. Me vio y sonrió.

-El desayuno está casi listo –me abrazó por la cintura y me besó en los labios. –Gracias por acompañarme, dormí increíblemente bien.

-Fue un placer, también dormí muy bien.

Desayunamos cuando Daniel se despertó. Pasamos el resto del día ahí, Daniel en su cuarto jugando con sus cosas. Draco y yo vimos la televisión y también jugamos con Daniel afuera, tenían un hermoso jardín trasero y ahí podíamos correr con libertad. Daniel me dijo que estaba diseñado para que un perro lazarillo pudiera vivir cómodo. Y era verdad, tenían todo listo. Una casa de madera equipada con una cama aterciopelada, platos para la comida y para el agua. Todo estaba puesto debajo de una carpa para protegerlo del sol. La noche pasó de la misma forma que la primera y al día siguiente Luna llegó para llevarme de compras.

Fue un día muy agotador, siendo que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar por el centro comercial por 6 horas, sí, 6 horas fueron las que pasamos en el centro comercial comprando todo tipo de accesorios para la playa. Luna me obligó a comprar 3 tipos diferentes de bañador. Uno era azul, similar al que tenía, otro era amarillo, que me parecía que no contrastaba con mi piel, pero Luna dijo que sí, y el último era blanco con puntos rosas. Ese fue el que más me gustó y también el más discreto. Compré conjuntos de pantalones cortos y playeras. También vestidos ligeros. Toda la ropa estaba muy linda, pero gasté una cantidad de dinero inimaginable. Luna me dejó en casa de Draco a las ocho de la noche. Las luces de la habitación de Draco y la de Daniel estaban encendidas. Draco me había dado una llave para que no tuviera que tocar. Bajé la inmensa cantidad de bolsas, Luna se ofreció pero me negué, no quería que hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Terminé en dos vueltas y dejé todo en la entrada. Suspiré agotada y subí las escaleras. Entré en la habitación de Draco y ahí estaba él leyendo con la piyama puesta. Lo envidié tanto en ese momento.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo te fue? Luces cansada, puedes tomar una ducha.

-Gracias, regreso en un momento, -me bañé y cambié rápido y regresé a la habitación. Estaba hecha polvo, completamente agotada. Me subí en la cama y me acosté al lado de Draco. Él dejó su libro y se acercó a mí.

-¿Te apetece un masaje en los hombros? –susurró en lo que a mí me pareció un tono muy sensual. Asentí ya casi dormida. Me movió para que quedara entre sus piernas, mi espalda pegada a su pecho, y la suya en el respaldo de la cama. Comenzó a masajear mis hombros y se sintió bastante bien. –Tienes un nudo muy grande en tu espalda.

-A la próxima recuérdame que no vaya de compras con Luna por favor, -él rió y continuó masajeando mi espalda. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y él me abrazó por la cintura. Besó mi mejilla y se meció a los lados, me sentí como una chiquilla a la que su papá arrulla. Suspiré profundamente y cuando menos lo pensé Draco me recostó de nuevo en la cama y apagó la luz. Me abrazó por detrás y besó mi cuello.

-Descansa, -susurró suavemente. Y así lo hice. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y sentí un extraño vacío. Daniel no se había venido la noche anterior. Me giré para ver si no se había puesto de lado de Draco. No, no estaba. Cuando me moví Draco se despertó. Me miró y sonrió.

-Daniel no está, -dije por lo bajo.

-Aparentemente no sabes qué hora es ¿cierto? Daniel ya está bañado, cambiado y desayunado. –Me quedé paralizada sin saber qué decir. Me sonrojé y me escondí debajo del cobertor.

-Lo siento, estaba muy cansada, -dijo con el cobertor sobre mi cara. Sentí como Draco lo jaló lentamente hacia abajo hasta que destapó mi rostro. Él se veía hermoso, el sol pegaba detrás de él haciéndolo parecer un ángel, parecía que brillaba. Su sonrisa de lado perfecta.

-No importa, tenemos todo el día para hacer lo que queramos, mañana nos vamos, -bajó lentamente y me besó en los labios. Contesté a su beso y sentí como caía sobre mí casi todo su peso. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello. De pronto me tomó por la cintura y me giró para que quedara sobre él. Sonreí aun besándolo y él no pudo contener la risa así que rompió el beso.

-¿Papá? –escuché a Daniel susurrar detrás de la puerta.

-¿Sí, Danny?

-¿Está Hermione despierta ya?

-Sí cariño, pasa –dije yo mientras me ponía al lado de Draco. Daniel entró y subió a la cama.

Minutos después Draco me trajo el desayuno a la cama. Pasamos un tranquilo día en la casa solo haciendo lo que nos placía. Preparé mi equipaje con la ropa nueva y después nos fuimos a dormir. Daniel no se fue a su cama, se quedó con nosotros desde el principio. A la mañana siguiente despertamos muy temprano. Nos duchamos y cambiamos en tiempo record y al salir Neville nos esperaba para llevarnos al aeropuerto. Llegamos justo a tiempo, nos despedimos y dimos las gracias a Neville y después abordamos. El vuelo fue placentero pues viajamos en primera clase.

Viajamos por algunas horas, la verdad es que me quedé dormida sobre el pecho de Draco, así que no tomé en cuenta las horas. Se notó el cambio de clima, Florida era muy cálida. Aterrizamos y un taxi nos llevó al hotel. Nuestra habitación era amplia, dos camas matrimoniales, una cocina, un baño con tina y una terraza con un jacuzzi. Era realmente hermosa y enorme.

En cuanto nos instalamos Daniel quiso ir al mar. Draco y él se cambiaron rápidamente y me dieron tiempo de alistarme en lo que ellos bajaban. Me puse rápidamente el bañador color azul y bajé con una botella de bloqueador solar. Cuando llegué había una sombrilla y tres sillas playeras y en una de ellas estaban las cosas de Draco y Daniel. Vi a lo lejos a Draco cargando a Daniel mientras lo introducía. Quería ponerme bloqueador antes de entrar al agua. Comencé a ponerme en los brazos y piernas pero no alcanzaba mi espalda. Esperé un momento a que salieran. Cuando Draco vio que estaba ahí salió del agua y vino hacia mí con Daniel detrás de él. Me abrazó y me estremecí, estaba frío y lo sabía. Por eso rió. Le pedí que me pusiera bloqueador en la espalda y me senté en una de las sillas. Draco comenzó a ponerme bloqueador mientras yo intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las manos de Draco sobre mí. De pronto lo sentí muy cerca.

-Te ves hermosa con ese bañador, -susurró con ese estúpido tono sensual de nuevo.

-Gracias –logré susurrar.

Después los tres entramos al agua, jugamos hasta que el sol se ocultó y comenzó a ponerse frío. Dormimos bien esa noche, Draco y yo en una cama y Daniel en otra. Pero como siempre en la noche se pasó a nuestra cama.

Cuando desperté Draco había ordenado servicio al cuarto, el desayuno estuvo delicioso. De nuevo bajamos a la playa y en esta ocasión Draco y yo nos quedamos a broncearnos un poco. Nuestra sombrilla estaba más cerca del mar para que Daniel nos encontrara con facilidad. Estábamos recostados sobre dos toallas bocabajo. De pronto me sentí muy acalorada y me giré. Draco me miró y sonrió. Los lentes oscuros que traía le caían muy bien. Y no lo había dicho antes pero su pecho desnudo era una de las cosas más hermosas que haya visto. Puso su mano sobre mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo. Después se acercó y me besó, quedando parcialmente sobre mí.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una duda muy grande, -dijo con tono pensativo.

-Dime, -dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿No te asusta la rapidez con la que va todo? Me refiero a nuestra relación, -se notaba algo nervioso y la pregunta sí me había desconcertado un poco. ¿Me asustaba? La verdad era que no, nunca me había sentido con nadie como me sentía con él. Nunca.

-No, -dije finalmente. Mi voz sonó segura. Aunque también estaba su opinión, quizá pensaba que así era yo con todos, una fácil, una cualquiera. La simple idea me asustó, quizá así pensaba él. -¿Y tú? –pregunté nerviosa.

-No, en lo absoluto. Te pregunto porque sé que muchas mujeres ya habrían salido despavoridas. Muchas mujeres le temen al compromiso real y supongo que también tendría algo que ver el hecho de que tenga un hijo y que sea ciego. Es demasiada responsabilidad. No quiero asustarte y que después salgas huyendo de mí. No quiero perderte por llevar las cosas tan rápido, si esa es tu opinión podemos hacer las cosas de una manera más lenta.

-Draco, amé a Daniel desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Él nunca sería un impedimento para salir contigo. En cuanto a la rapidez de nuestra relación, admito que no es mi forma normal de llevar las cosas, por lo general tardo meses en acostumbrarme a esa persona. Pero contigo es diferente, siento una conexión tan grande que no me importa lo rápido que vayamos, siento que te conociera de toda la vida y la verdad es que… -bajé la mirada apenada y él levantó mi mentón con un dedo.

-¿Que qué?

-Que te amo, tal vez suene apresurado y cursi, -me puse nerviosa, no sabía si había hecho bien al revelarlo. –Lo siento Draco, fui muy directa puede que…

Me acalló con sus labios y podía sentir su sonrisa. Sonreí también y tomé su rostro en mis manos para después ir a su cabello. Se escuchó un grito y Draco levantó la cara. Sentí como se levantó y salió corriendo. Me giré y vi que Daniel estaba en la arena tirado llorando. Me acerqué corriendo y Draco se sentó a su lado.

-Danny, ¿Qué pasa? Dime, -decía Draco desesperado.

-Me pica papá, me pica, -las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Tenía varios puntos rojos en sus piernas y noté que eran quemaduras.

-Draco, le picaron las aguamalas, son quemaduras mira, -dije apuntando a sus piernas. Puse una mano en su espalda. –Relájate, se curan con un ungüento que probablemente tengan en la enfermería.

Draco asintió y tomó a Daniel en brazos. Lo llevamos a la enfermería y nos dieron un ungüento. Nos advirtieron que las picaduras podían causar temperatura y que si tenía cualquier otro síntoma lo trajéramos de vuelta. Lo llevamos de vuelta a la habitación y yo fui a recoger las cosas que habíamos dejado en la playa. Cuando regresé Daniel estaba dormido y Draco tomando una ducha. Cuando salió tenía cara de preocupación. Lo abracé y él respondió mi abrazo.

-No pasa nada, ya verás que estará bien para mañana, -dije mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Su temperatura subió, tendré que pasar la noche en vela para prevenir que suba mucho.

-En dado caso de que suba tendrás que darle un baño, yo me quedaré contigo. Juguemos a algo, ¿Qué te parece ajedrez? –dije mientras tomaba mis cosas para darme un baño rápido. –Mientras me baño podrías ordenar la cena, quizá algo dulce para calmar los nervios –le sonreí y él me la devolvió.

Pasamos toda la noche jugando a todo tipo de juegos de mesa. Comimos unas deliciosas fresas con chocolate y charlamos más de lo normal. La temperatura de Daniel no aumentó de hecho disminuyó. A las siete de la mañana seguíamos despiertos, solo que los párpados de Draco se cerraban solos. Yo había tomado un café hace poco y la cafeína afecta mucho a la hora de dormir. Estábamos recostados en la cama contraria a la de Danny, él me abrazaba por la cintura mientras que mi cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho. Sentí como su respiración iba bajando de ritmo, supe que estaba dormido porque Draco roncaba de una forma muy suave cuando estaba bocarriba. Lo miré y pude ver las enormes ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos. Besé su mejilla y me puse de pie para tomar la temperatura de Daniel. Cuando lo toqué despertó y tomó mi mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño? –le pregunté en un susurro.

-Bien, creo. Aun me duelen las quemaduras pero estoy bien. ¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Está dormido, se quedó la noche cuidándote y hace poco que se durmió.

-Siento haber arruinado las vacaciones.

-No arruinaste nada, no es como si hubieras llamado a las aguamala para que te picaran. Solo descansa y reponte para que tu papá no se preocupe, ¿de acuerdo? –él asintió y después de un rato de acariciar su cabello volvió a quedarse dormido.

La noche en vela me pasó factura y me quedé profundamente dormida. Cuando me desperté me sentí entumida, sentía como si hubiese dormido un día completo. Abrí los ojos y ni Draco y Daniel estaban ahí. Miré por la habitación y no había nadie. Escuché risas y vi que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta. Estarían en el jacuzzi. Me lavé la cara y me puse mi bañador amarillo. Era el que menos me gustaba, por eso solo lo usaría frente a Draco, no quería llevarlo a la playa con miles de espectadores. Cuando salí Draco me vio y me invitó a entrar. Me sentó entre sus piernas y besó mi mejilla. En sol se estaba poniendo y desde ahí había una hermosa vista. El contraste que hacía el sol con el mar era hermoso. Daniel se puso a un lado de nosotros y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa del mar. En ese momento deseé que no pasara el tiempo, que pudiéramos quedarnos así. Una gran familia feliz. Estaba segura de que en un futuro no muy lejano eso podría ser posible.

Quizá esta era mi señal. La señal para que dejara mi trabajo y me dedicara de tiempo completo a mi familia. Si es que Draco lo quería claro. Suspiré y Draco me presionó más contra él. Esa noche tuve sueños con vestidos de novia y velos. Me imaginé viviendo en casa de Draco, cuidando de Daniel y enseñándole a vivir, todo al lado de Draco. Sí, definitivamente sería asombroso, una vida con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente todos estábamos mejor. Daniel había estado bien, Draco y yo descansado. Así que a primera hora en la mañana bajamos a desayunar en lugar de pedir el servicio a cuarto. Daniel no quiso volver al mar y fuimos a las piscinas, había tres de diferentes profundidades. Draco y yo jugamos waterpolo mientras que Daniel se quedaba en la alberca para niños. Pasamos una tarde tranquila y comimos de nuevo en el restaurant del hotel. En la noche Daniel se quedó dormido rápidamente en su cama, Draco se levantó y fue al baño. La verdad es que no tenía mucho sueño, había dormido toda la tarde del día anterior y me había obligado a dormir en la noche. Estaba suficientemente descansada. Escuché que Draco tomaba una ducha y me quedé esperando a que saliera. Salió y se recostó de nuevo detrás de mí.

-¿Estás dormida? –me susurró en el oído. Me giré y vi que traía puesto algo formal.

-No, ¿Por qué? –dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Te llevaré a cenar, cámbiate rápido y te espero en la recepción, -dijo mirando de reojo a Danny para revisar que no se despertara. Asentí y Draco salió de la habitación. Por suerte había traído un conjunto que era más o menos formal. Tomé una ducha rápida y me cambié. Puse crema para peinar en mi cabello solo para que no se esponjara demasiado. Salí lo más silencioso posible y bajé. Ahí estaba Draco, al pie de la escalera con un traje negro. Se veía hermoso, contrastaba con su piel.

-Te ves muy bien, -dijo tomando mi mano.

-Gracias, -comenzamos a caminar hasta la salida del hotel. –Draco, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué pasa si Daniel se despierta?

-No te preocupes, no creo que se despierte, se agotó hoy. Tarda mucho en recuperarse de una decaída, tiene que dormir mucho para que su cuerpo se reponga. No te preocupes, no estará solo por mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo –sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Subimos a una limosina y comenzó a andar por la ciudad. Era una ciudad muy linda por la noche. Llegamos a un restaurant de comida china. Al parecer Draco había hecho reservaciones anteriormente. Nos pasaron a una mesa para dos, privada. Cenamos tranquilamente y Draco me dio champagne. Todo estaba delicioso y el restaurant ofrecía un ambiente agradable. Cuando terminamos volvimos a la limosina. Creí que iríamos al hotel pero resultó que iríamos a bailar. Me negué inmediatamente, bailar no era mi fuerte, pero Draco pidió que aceptara y no se lo pude negar.

-Vamos, seguro que te diviertes, -dijo mientras me veía directamente a sus ojos. Asentí y él sonrió. –Gracias.

Llegamos a un lugar que era muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba. Todo estaba lleno de parejas y no era música escandalosa, era música instrumental y agradable. Nos volvieron a pasar a una mesa para dos pero Draco me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la pista de baile. Me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a él. La canción _Farewell de Dario Marianelli_ comenzó y Draco bailó por ambos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y aspiré su olor.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó en un susurro. Como si su voz fuera a arruinar el momento.

-Me encanta, -dije mientras subía el rostro para besar su quijada. –Es hermoso todo, gracias Draco.

-Es un placer, -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia mí y me besaba en los labios.

Todo era perfecto. Definitivamente amaba a este hombre y definitivamente dejaría todo por él. Seguimos bailando por un rato, después nos sentamos y brindamos con una copa de vino tinto. El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando menos lo pensé eran las cuatro de la mañana. Salimos de ahí y nos bajamos en la playa. Draco me dijo que me quitara los zapatos y los dejara en la limosina, el chofer los dejaría en la recepción y de ahí los pasarían a la habitación. Comenzamos a caminar por la arena, el clima estaba fresco y no traía chaqueta así que Draco se quitó su saco y me lo entregó. Olía maravillosamente. Nos tomamos de la mano y seguimos caminando. La verdad es que no había mucho que decir, el amor entre nosotros se podía sentir en el aire. Vimos que nos acercábamos a la playa de nuestro hotel. Eran aproximadamente las cinco treinta de la mañana. Draco se detuvo y tiró de mi brazo suavemente.

-Espera, está por salir el sol. Quedémonos a contemplar el amanecer.

Nos sentamos en la arena con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Él besaba mi cuello de vez en cuando. Entonces se comenzó a ver el sol, estaba saliendo poco a poco. Comprendí que representaba un comienzo nuevo en mi vida. Una nueva experiencia. Una nueva etapa. Suspiré profundamente y sonreí, dándole la bienvenida a lo que viniera siempre y cuando fuera al lado de Draco.

Cuando regresamos al hotel entramos por la recepción y alguien se acercó a nosotros.

-Sr. Malfoy, disculpe que lo moleste pero al parecer su hijo se despertó y está muy alterado. Comenzó a pegarle a la puerta y a gritar, pensamos que le ocurría algo pero no dejó que nos acercáramos.

Draco se tensó al escuchar eso. -¿Dónde está? –dijo rápidamente.

-Está en su habitación, hay tres personas intentando serenarlo. No ha dejado de gritar y está asustando a otros clientes.

Draco salió corriendo y yo detrás de él. Se escuchaban los gritos de Daniel desde el comienzo del pasillo. Cuando llegamos vimos a los tres hombres que intentaban acercarse a él.

-¡No! –gritaba Daniel con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba en un rincón.

-Daniel, -dijo Draco. Él instantáneamente dejó de gritar y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-¡Papá! –gritaba desesperado. Se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos. Draco se acercó y lo abrazó. –Papá, creí que me habías dejado. –decía entre lágrimas abrazando a Draco por el cuello.

-Solo fui a cenar con Hermione, Danny. Perdón mi amor, lo siento –decía mientras acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarlo. Se giró a los hombres. –Gracias señores, disculpen la molestia, fue error mío. Pueden marcharse, estará bien.

Los hombres se fueron y Draco siguió tratando de calmar a Daniel. No sabía qué hacer, debía irme y dejar a Draco solo o quedarme. Me quedé en mi lugar, esperando a que todo se calmara. Me sentía culpable pero no estaba segura porque.

-No me dejes papá, no hagas como mamá, -decía Danny ya más calmado.

-Nunca Daniel, nunca. ¿Por qué pensaste que te había dejado?

-Porque no estabas, llamaba tu nombre y no estabas, tal como mamá lo hizo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía unas ganas infinitas de matar a Astoria.

-Yo no soy como mamá, nunca te voy a dejar. Te amo Danny, no lo olvides mi niño.

Después de un rato se quedó dormido en brazos de Draco y él lo puso sobre la cama. Lo tapó y besó su frente. Cuando se puso de pie pasó varias veces la mano por su cabello. Seguro que también se sentía culpable. Me acerqué a él despacio y después lo abracé, me respondió y se quedó un momento sin decir nada.

-En estos momentos podría matar a Astoria, le hizo tanto daño, -dijo aun abrazándome.

-Lo sé Draco, lo sé. Lo siento tanto. Quizá si nunca se hubiera ido todo estaría mejor, -se alejó un poco para verme a los ojos.

-No Hermione, no estaría mejor. Seguro que Daniel estaría más dañado. Y lo más importante, no te habría conocido a ti. No creas que me arrepiento de la velada que pasamos, y espero que tú tampoco. Solo fue un error de mi parte. No debí dejarlo solo, -asentí e intenté sonreír, la verdad es que no me arrepentía pero me sentía culpable. Me besó suavemente.

Volvimos a dormir durante el día y para la tarde ya estábamos repuestos. Comimos en el cuarto y después bajamos a la piscina, solo un momento. Cuando subimos entramos al jacuzzi y vimos el atardecer. Daría lo que fuera por que un día Daniel lograra verlo. Esa noche tuve sueños extraños, no dormí bien.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos un poco más tarde de lo común. Draco había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros. Nos pusimos el bañador y ropa encima. Salimos a la playa y Daniel dijo que no quería entrar. De verdad se había asustado con las aguamalas. Draco le prometió que no tendría que meterse pero que tenía que ir con nosotros. Llegamos a la orilla y había una lancha, Draco le pagó al hombre y le dijo algo en el oído. El señor asintió y nos dieron chalecos salvavidas a los tres. Estuvimos esperando por un rato en lo que el señor llegaba al lugar indicado, después se detuvo y Draco nos acercó a la orilla. Daniel se portaba algo reacio a acercarse. Entonces lo escuché, eran delfines y no estaban muy lejos de ahí. Me tapé la boca con las manos y miré a Draco. Él sonrió.

-¿Lo escuchaste Danny? –le preguntó Draco.

-Sí, pero no sé qué son, -contestó Daniel algo frustrado.

-Son delfines cariño, -contesté yo.

-Podrás tocar uno, ya lo verás.

Nos adentramos un poco más al mar pude ver delfines a lo lejos. Eran alrededor de 4 y estaban haciendo ruidos, comunicándose entre ellos. El señor detuvo la lancha y vi que estábamos muy cerca de ellos.

-Vamos Hermione, toca uno, -dijo Draco sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban aún más por el sol, tanto que me dieron el valor para alcanzar uno. Fue increíble, es como si estuvieran entrenados. El que estaba tocando sacó la cabeza y abrió la boca. El pescador me dio un pez para que se lo dejara en la boca, lo hice con mano temblorosa y después el delfín comenzó a saltar hacia atrás. Fue increíble todo.

Daniel se atrevió a tocar uno y se rió más de nerviosismo que de ánimos. Draco incluso entró al mar para nadar con ellos. Estaba muy entusiasmado, supuse que le gustaban los delfines. Se tomó de la aleta de uno y el delfín lo jaló, nadó con él. Era fabuloso.

Después me obligó a meterme, y a Daniel. Draco le enseñó a montar un delfín, le dijo a Daniel en donde tenía que poner su mano para que el animal no se alterara. Daniel lo hizo feliz.

Cuando volvimos el sol se estaba ocultando. Daniel había superado su miedo al mar y volvió a meterse. Todo era genial. Estábamos sentados en toallas y comenzamos a jugar, Draco le hizo cosquillas a Daniel mientras él gritaba.

-¡No papá, no! –decía mientras intentaba quitar sus manos. Yo reía con ellos. Después de un rato se detuvo y dejó que Daniel recuperara el aliento. Después le dijo algo en el oído y él sonrió y asintió. Después Draco me miró y supe lo que estaba pensando.

-A no, claro que no señor. Si me hacer cosquillas Draco Malfoy te prometo que… -pero no terminé mi frase pues se acercó a mí y yo salí corriendo. Me persiguió hasta la orilla del mar, yo me metí más allá en el agua pero cuando entré a una profundidad en la que me llegaba a la cintura me atrapó. Me llevó cargando en el hombro hasta donde estaba Daniel. Después me puso en el piso y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas a mí también. Daniel lo ayudó y estaba prácticamente llorando de la risa.

El día terminó antes de darnos cuenta. A la mañana siguiente volvíamos a Chicago y la verdad es que no me quería ir. No quería alejarme de aquí. Había pasado unas increíbles vacaciones. En la noche me desperté porque me sentí algo sola. Me giré por la cama y vi que no había nadie. Miré al frente y vi que Daniel seguía en su cama. Entonces escuché la puerta del baño y que apagaron la luz. Draco se recostó a mi lado y lo me giré y lo abracé.

-¿Te desperté? –me susurró.

-No, me sentí algo sola, es todo, -asintió y después escuché que suspiraba cansinamente. -¿Pasa algo?

-No, es solo que Daniel ha estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente. Creo que fue por lo del incidente de la noche pasada. Me dice que en su sueño su madre vuelve y le dice que no lo quiere, que se aleje de ella, es horrible. Se levanta sudado y llorando. No sé qué hacer, -lo abracé con más fuerza y no supe qué decir.

-Quizá solo necesite tiempo Draco, ya verás que pronto pasa. A mí me pasaba igual cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Mi madre dice que me levantaba gritando por mi padre. No te preocupes, ya verás cómo se le pasa.

Draco asintió y me abrazó también. Me besó suavemente y después nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente preparamos todo para irnos. Un taxi nos llevó hasta el aeropuerto y ahí tuvimos que esperar puesto que el avión se había retrasado. Nos sentamos y Daniel quiso ir al baño. Me cansé de estar sentada así que me puse de pie. Un momento después Draco se acercó y me abrazó por detrás. Daniel volvió a sentarse y sonreía. Supuse que estaba feliz de irse a casa. Aunque podía ver sus ojeras, estaba cansado. Me giré para abrazarlo por enfrente. Él hundió su cara en mi cuello y lo besó, me estremecí ligeramente y él se rió. Subió por mi quijada y después a mi oído, mordió ligeramente mi lóbulo, provocando que me riera.

-¿Hermione? –escuché que una voz de mujer decía. Cuando me giré los brazos de Draco seguían a mí alrededor. Se tensaron pero no entendía la razón. La chica frente a mí me parecía conocida, pero no estaba segura de dónde la había visto. -¿No me recuerdas? Prácticamente me debes la vida mujer. Oh vamos, la fiesta de novatos en la escuela de medicina. ¡Tienes que recordarlo!

De pronto mi cabeza hizo clic y mis mejillas se encendieron. -¡Daphne! –grité y después la abracé. –Hace tanto tiempo. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Por Dios, más de cuatro años sin saber de ti. Un día dejaste de ir a la escuela y fui a tu casa y te habías mudado. Sin despedida ni nada.

-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño problema familiar. Mi hermana no estaba bien, -dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué fue de tu vida? –pregunté animadamente. De pronto recordé a Draco. –Oh lo siento, que mal educada soy. Daphne él es…

-Draco, -dijo ella antes que yo.

-Sí, -fruncí el ceño y me giré a Draco. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y en sus ojos había algo que no podía identificar.

-Daphne, -dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –dije desconcertada.

-Sí, Hermione, -dijo Draco aún serio. –Ella es la hermana mayor de Astoria.

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas, mi cabeza hizo clic de nuevo al conectar la actitud de Draco con la persona. Daphne siempre me había dicho que tenía dos hermanas. Nunca conocí a ninguna. El tiempo coincidía, hace más de cuatro años Astoria abandonó a Draco y hacía más de cuatro años que Daphne había dejado la escuela. Y entonces la escuché.

-¿Daphne, que demonios esperas? –levanté la mirada y ahí estaba. Astoria en persona. Quise correr a ella y golpearla por lo que le había hecho a los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo, pero me contuve.

-¿Mamá? –dijo Daniel levantando de golpe la cabeza y noté como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

* * *

**Muy bien, ¿Qué opinan? Algo de suspenso para el próximo.**

**Lamento si tiene muchas faltas pero estaba ansiosa por subirlo.**

* * *

¿Predicciones para el próximo capítulo?

Nuestra tradición:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Esto es para hacer algo dinámico entre el fic. Si les molesta, solo tómenselo como un tiempo entre actualización y actualización.

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Mi coraje se transformó en tristeza cuando vi la reacción de Daniel. Me separé de Draco y fui al lado de Danny, le tomé la mano y él se aferró a mí. Creí que quizá me rechazaría y correría con su madre, después de todo ella es su verdadera madre y él aun la amaba.

-Draco, -jadeó Astoria cuando lo vio. Se tapó la boca con las manos. No sabía si esperar que fuera un gran reencuentro o que él la rechazara, solo sabía que si era la primera mi corazón se rompería. No esperé a verlo, tomé a Danny de la mano y lo puse de pie.

-Hermione, ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Draco cuando volvió a la realidad.

-Daniel necesita alejarse, habla con ella Draco, voy a comprar algo para beber o algo –estaba luchando desesperadamente por contener las lágrimas. No lo miré a los ojos, solo quería salir corriendo y no estaba segura porque. Draco no había hecho nada para pensar que fuera a volver con Astoria.

-Pero… -me tomó por el brazo pero me solté y solo cargué a Daniel y me fui. Llegamos a un pequeño puesto ahí en el aeropuerto y senté a Daniel en una de las sillas. Podía sentir mi cuerpo comenzar a temblar por los sollozos pero logré tranquilizarme. No estaba segura de haber hecho bien al alejar a Daniel pero él no dijo nada.

-Daniel, lo siento. ¿Quieres que te lleve con tu mamá? –dije limpiándome rápidamente las lágrimas. No dijo nada y me giré para mirarlo. Estiró sus brazos y tocó mis mejillas.

-No llores, ¿Por qué lloras? Mamá no merece tus lágrimas.

-No es por tu mamá Danny, es… realmente no sé qué es, probablemente el verte llorar a ti. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me sorprendí y cuando escuché su voz recordé mis pesadillas pero estoy bien. ¿Tú, cómo estás?

-Bien, eso creo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quieres volver allá? Creo que tu mamá aún no se va, puedes hablar con ella y tal vez tu papá pueda volver a estar con ella, -mi corazón se encogió al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Es eso lo que realmente te preocupa, ¿no es cierto? Que mi papá vuelva con mi mamá. No te preocupes, él te ama. Él me lo dijo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero alguien vino por detrás y me abrazó. Me giré y vi que era Draco. No sabía qué decir.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –dijo después de un rato.

-Quería darte privacidad, -dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Privacidad? ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir? ¿Para qué voy a querer privacidad con Astoria? Y te llevaste a Danny, me dejaste solo.

-Lo siento, estaba… -no dije nada, seguía sin saber qué decir.

-Ella creía que la ibas a dejar por mamá, ¿verdad que eso no va a pasar papá? Tú la amas.

-Hermione –no levanté la mirada y él tomó mi mentón y subió mi cara. Una lágrima cayó de mi ojo y él la limpió con sus labios. -¿Es eso cierto Hermione? ¿De verdad creías que te dejaría por ella? ¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy? Acabo de decirte que te amo, traté de demostrarlo en la playa. Y de verdad…

-No lo dijiste, -lo interrumpí. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo dijiste, no dijiste que me amabas. Yo te dije, tú me besaste y Daniel comenzó a llorar y después de eso no lo dijiste, -se quedó callado, pensando. Después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos asintió.

-Tienes toda la razón, no te lo dije, -me miró y sonrió, tomó mi rostro y besó mi nariz –Te amo Hermione Granger, hiciste mi corazón más grande, ocupaste la mitad de él. La otra mitad es de Danny claro, pero tú tienes la otra mitad. Aun así, no entiendo cómo pudiste pensar que te dejaría por Astoria, quizá no te dije que te amaba pero, ¿no te quedó claro? Solo un monstruo podría actuar de la forma en la que actué contigo y a la primera señal de un amor pasado dejarte. No te voy a dejar, nunca. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Si no es suficiente puedo gritarlo, hay muchos testigos.

-No, no lo hagas, -dije sonriendo. –Te creo, también te amo.

Sonrió y me besó, aun con mi rostro entre sus manos. En ese momento nos hablaron para abordar el avión y subimos tomados de la mano y Daniel en los brazos de Draco. No volvimos a mencionar a Astoria, él no me dijo de lo que hablaron y yo no le pregunté. No estaba segura de querer saber.

Los días pasaron y cuando menos lo pensé habían pasado cuatro meses. Cuatro grandiosos meses. Me mudé a casa de Draco la semana después de la playa, puse mi casa a la venta y los muebles también. Creí que sería incómodo vivir con alguien, después de todos esos años sola. Pensé que quizá sería una intrusa, pero no fue así, Daniel y Draco me aceptaron a la perfección.

Había visto a la familia de Draco muy poco pues regresé a trabajar. El poco tiempo libre que tenía lo gastaba en Draco y Daniel. No me podía quejar, todo era grandioso. Luna había ido a visitarme en varias ocasiones al hospital, era extraño pero sentí que quería distraerme de algo.

Un día fue a visitarme y entablamos plática rápidamente, como siempre. Su vientre estaba más grande, mucho más grande. Su doctor le había pedido que no saliera a partir del séptimo mes, ya que era peligroso para los gemelos.

-¿Qué harás todo el tiempo que te queda? Es decir, son dos largos meses en cama. ¿Qué planea hacer Neville? –dije mientras observaba algunos expedientes de pacientes pasados. Tenía un caso de un niño con una enfermedad que había visto con anterioridad, pero no estaba segura qué era.

-No lo sé, quizá se volverá loco –dijo riendo. Sonreí también.

-Vengo en un momento Luna, tengo que ir por más expedientes, -suspiré y levanté el montón que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-No, espera. Puedes ir en… -consultó su reloj –diez minutos.

-Regresaré en menos de 5, es solo que tengo tiempo límite para entregar estos y ya me pasé por un día. No quiero ni ver lo que me van a cobrar, -rodé los ojos y suspiré.

-Está bien, pero asegúrate de regresar.

-Claro, vuelvo en seguida.

Salí y caminé por los pasillos. Llegué al archivero y ahí estaba Oliver, el enfermero encargado de los archivos. Era una suerte que fuéramos amigos, así las multas eran menos severas.

-Hola Hermione, llegas un día tarde querida.

-Lo sé Oliver, de verdad lo siento, -me froté los ojos cansinamente.

-Mira esas ojeras, ¿Qué es lo que haces en casa señorita? ¿A caso el señor de ensueño no te deja dormir picarona? –dijo dándome un codazo despacio en el brazo.

-Claro que no Oliver, no lo sé, he estado muy cansada últimamente.

-¿Segura que no estás enferma? Deberías hacerte una revisión general, solo para estar seguros.

-No, no es necesario. Estaré bien cuando tenga un día libre, dormiré todo el día.

-Muy bien, pero asegúrate de hacerlo.

-¿Cuánto te debo ahora? –dije sacando mi cartera.

-Oh, nada nena. Puedes irte con la conciencia limpia.

-Vamos Oliver, comenzaré a sentirme mal si no te pago.

-No te preocupes, me lo pagarás en otra ocasión.

-Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos después Oliver.

-Sí, hasta luego Mione, espero que te revises pronto, solo para prevenir.

Hice un ademán con la mano y me alejé. Iba camino a mi consultorio de vuelta cuando vi a Draco. Fruncí el ceño y vi que estaba hablando con una enfermera. Estaba abrochando los botones de su camisa y se veía serio. Me acerqué cuidadosamente por atrás y piqué sus costillas. Se asustó y se giró.

-¡Hermione! Me diste un susto de muerte. ¿Qué haces aquí? –parecía nervioso, pasó varias veces la mano por su cabello.

-Bueno, debería ser yo quien te pregunte. Yo trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto, -la enfermera le habló y le dio un papel que guardó rápidamente en su pantalón.

-Draco, aun no me contestas. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Nada, vine a una cita con mi doctor, me sentí un poco mal de la cabeza, eso es todo.

-Claro, ¿por eso estás en el área de cardiología? Draco no me mientas, eres igual de malo que yo mintiendo.

-Draco, -dijo alguien detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a Luna.

-Luna, ¿Qué rayos…? –entonces lo comprendí. Luna miraba a Draco como disculpándose. Todas esas visitas a mi consultorio eran para mantenerme lejos de aquí. –Draco, ¿podrías explicarme qué es lo que haces con un cardiólogo? ¿O es acaso que vienes con la doctora, con la enfermera, con quién Draco?

-Hermione, estás siendo ridícula –dijo suspirando.

-Hermione cálmate, -dijo Luna acercándose.

-No me calmaré hasta que me expliquen qué pasa aquí.

-Hablaremos en la casa amor, por favor, –sus ojos me miraron de forma que no me pude negar. Respiré profundamente varias veces para calmarme.

-Promételo, -le dije apuntándolo con el dedo. Mis ojos estaban húmedos, no estaba segura si era por el coraje o la preocupación.

-Te lo prometo, -asentí y comencé a caminar hacia mi consultorio. Pero él me alcanzó.

-¿No vas a despedirte? –dijo abrazándome por la cintura. Lo fulminé con la mirada y él me sonrió un poco. Había algo en sus ojos que no lograba adivinar.

-Estoy muy enojada contigo Draco Malfoy. No sé si… -me interrumpió con un beso. Y como cada vez que sus labios se topaban con los míos, olvidé todo, le respondí y después lo abracé. Ahora sabía que mis lágrimas sí eran de preocupación. Comencé a sollozar y él me abrazó más fuerte.

-No llores mi vida, por favor, -intenté calmarme y después de un momento lo logré. Draco me soltó después de que me calmé y me acompañó a mi consultorio, me besó una vez más y se marchó.

Esperé toda la tarde impacientemente a que terminara mi turno. Me parecieron días en lugar de horas. Atendí a varios pacientes más, pero no fue muy divertido. Un niño me vomitó y tuve que tomar una ducha. El día terminó, al fin y corrí a recoger mis cosas. Fui a mi auto y me dirigí a casa. Por suerte Draco había programado mi propia huella en la puerta principal desde antes de la playa, para que pudiera pasar sin tener que tocar. Entré rápidamente sin hacer mucho ruido. Escuché voces en la cocina y me acerqué ahí, pero sin poder ser vista. Estaba oculta por la oscuridad.

-¡Yo te dije Draco! Ella no es de papel, tiene corazón al igual que tú. ¿Por qué no le dijiste desde el principio? –Luna parecía muy alterada y con la voz quebradiza.

-Luna, amor. Cálmate, -escuché la voz de Neville.

-Luna, entiéndeme. No quería que se fuera. Fue muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no podía dejarla ir, -ahora estaba aún más desconcertada. Draco sonaba torturado y como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

-Draco, no lo entiendes, si algo llegara a pasarte ella se quedaría sola. Astoria tendría a Daniel pero ¿Qué hay de ella?

-No lo sé Luna, no quiero pensar negativamente…

-¡¿Qué?! Oh vamos, no me vengas con toda esa mierda, estoy harta de tus excusas, eres un maldito egoísta Draco Malfoy! Dices que la amas, si es así ¿entonces por qué no haces lo correcto y le dices? Ella está grandecita Draco, puede tomar sus propias decisiones. ¡Y luego haces lo de Daniel y no me dices nada! ¡Sabes que yo lo cuidaría mil veces mejor que esa… esa zorra!

-No la llames así, es la madre de Daniel, no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Mi testamento está aclarado, no pienses que lo voy a cambiar. ¿Cómo quieres que te deje una carga más después de los gemelos que vas a tener Luna? O a Hermione, solo pienso en lo mejor para los 3.

-Sabes que Daniel, NUNCA sería una carga, JAMÁS. Por el contrario, para Astoria sería un gran sacrificio.

-He estado hablando con ella Luna, no ha dejado de pensar en él en todo el tiempo que…

-¡Draco, por Dios! ¡No puedes ser tan ingenuo para creerle!

-Muy bien, es suficiente, pueden continuar después. Luna, basta, nos vamos ahora mismo. Tú presión está muy alta cariño, por favor no me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza.

Esto de escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era muy bueno. No estaba segura de entender todo. Pero todo lo que habían dicho había provocado que mi cuerpo quedara en shock. ¿Draco iba a morir? ¿Astoria cuidaría de Daniel? ¿Draco siendo egoísta conmigo? No, definitivamente no entendía nada. Me quedé ahí parada con las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos. La luz iluminó la estancia y ahí estaban Luna y Neville. Luna mi miró y jadeó.

-Oh Hermione, lo siento tanto. No debiste escuchar eso, lo lamento, -comenzó a llorar y Neville la llevó de la mano a la salida.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione, nos veremos cuando Luna esté más calmada, -se disculpó Neville, rápidamente llevó a Luna fuera y cerraron la puerta. Me quedé ahí, solo mirando a la nada.

-¿Hermione? –escuché a Draco. No sabía qué hacer, no estaba segura de querer saber ahora. Era mejor vivir en la mentira y la fantasía en la que Draco me ama y los tres vivimos como una familia. –Hermione, mírame.

Me giré lentamente para verlo, pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. Me estaba rogando por algo, pero no estaba segura de qué era. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano. Sorprendentemente la alejé. Él se veía dolido pero no me importó, lo único que quería era salir corriendo.

-Hermione, por favor. Necesito explicarte, -no dije nada y esperé a que continuara. Intentó acercarse a mí de nuevo pero me alejé. No tenía la fuerza para decir algo. Él suspiró y se rindió. –He tenido problemas cardiacos desde que era un niño. He tenido dos trasplantes pero no parecen funcionar después de unos años. No te lo dije porque temía que te alejaras de mí. ¿Quién querría a un hombre débil y que necesita cuidados constantemente? Entonces decidí no decirte nada. Pero había estado teniendo problemas últimamente, es por eso que me costó tanto acercarme a ti. En fin, cuando estuvimos juntos, en casa de Luna, cuando te vi dormir y susurrar mi nombre en sueños, supe que no me podría alejar de ti. Decidí entonces que aprovecharía cada momento que pasara contigo, y así lo hice. Es por eso que las cosas entre nosotros no han ido precisamente al tiempo adecuado, quiero decir, ya vivías conmigo a la semana de estar juntos. Estos 5 meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, claro que tuve momentos felices antes, Daniel es el causante de esos otros días. Pero no es lo mismo que un niño ocupe el lugar del corazón que está destinado al amor, cuando por fin te encontré me sentí completo. Pero de nuevo el corazón me falló. Traté de tener todos los cuidados necesarios para que no fallara, pero no lo logré, -mis mejillas estaban bañadas de lágrimas. Sonrió tristemente y me miró. –Supongo que fue una sobrecarga de felicidad. No tienes idea los altibajos que le provocas a mi corazón cuando estás cerca, cuando me tocas o me besas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Astoria con todo esto? –dije fríamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció y suspiró.

-Sí, Astoria. Mi testamento, hace cuatro meses, dictaba que Daniel se quedaría con Luna como su tutora. Yo me opuse, pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o dejarlo solo y preferiría vivir conectado a máquinas a que Daniel se quedara solo. Entonces me encontré con Astoria en el aeropuerto, se disculpó y no te mentiré más, intentó besarme. Claro que la rechacé al instante y le dije que tenía a alguien más. Por cínica que parezca, se mostró ofendida. Después de eso me habló de Daniel, me dijo que no había dejado de pensar en él, que había tratado de localizarnos pero no lo consiguió. Le dije que podía llamar de vez en cuando y le di mi teléfono. Ahí se quedó todo. Estuvo llamando pero Daniel se negaba a hablar con ella, yo hablé con Astoria y le dije lo que ocurría con mi corazón y ella se…

-¡¿QUE?! –grité enojada, casi echando humo por los oídos. -¿Le dijiste a Astoria lo de tu corazón, pero no a mí? –ahora sí que estaba enojada.

-¡Hermione, no lo entiendes! –dijo desesperado. –Se lo dije porque quería que Daniel se quedara con ella, no con Luna. No quiero que viva en un hogar donde lo dejen en segundo lugar. Astoria no tiene otros hijos ni esposo, puede cuidar bien de él.

-No tienes excusa, confiaste más en ella que en mí Draco, -mis sollozos comenzaron a hacerse más pronunciados. Draco se acercó y a pesar de que me alejé me atrapó en sus brazos. Golpeé su pecho con mis puños pero después de un rato ya no podía más. Lloré en su pecho. No supe cuando tiempo pasó hasta que me calmé. –Aun no entiendo qué ocurre. Es decir, ¿Por qué hablas como si no tuvieras otra opción más que la muerte? Puedes intentar con otro trasplante. Draco no me dejes, -mis puños se aferraron a su camisa y él me apretó más fuerte.

-Es lo que intento decirte Hermione, no hay corazones. He estado en la lista desde hace un año. Mi corazón no aguantará mucho más, -dijo en apenas un susurro. Mi corazón se encogió al entenderlo. Se estaba despidiendo.

-No Draco, eso no puede ser. Yo soy médica, puedo conseguirte un corazón.

-No Hermione, no lo hagas. Te quitarían la licencia.

-No me importa, no necesito trabajar siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado, -estaba negando con la cabeza incluso antes de que terminara de decirlo.

-No te lo permitiré. Dejaremos que el tiempo lo decida. He estado yendo con el cardiólogo. Solo esperemos que pueda durar un poco más, al menos hasta que encuentre un corazón, -nos quedamos callados un tiempo, no tenía idea de qué decir. –Por cierto, Hermione. Yo entiendo si quieres irte, fue egoísta de mi parte no pensar en eso. Pensaba dejarte la casa…

No quería que siguiera hablando de cosas tristes, así que lo acallé con mis labios. Puse mis brazos en su cuello y él me abrazó por la cintura. Después de un tiempo nos separamos para respirar. –No te voy a dejar Draco, ni aun cuando me lo pidas. No necesito que me asegures nada, no quiero hablar sobre idas sin regreso o separaciones. Aprovecharemos todo el tiempo que nos queda. ¿De acuerdo? No volveremos a tocar ese tema. –sonrió y asintió. Me volvió a besar y después de eso nos fuimos a dormir.

* * *

**Muy bien, decidí regalarles un capítulo más. Hice este capítulo un poco corto, a comparación del otro, porque en mi opinión, muchas veces no te quedan ganas de dejar un review después de leer un super capitulote. Así que espero que esto les aclare un poco sus dudas.**

**En el próximo tendremos un poco de Draco POV y un suceso que les cambiará la vida a todos.**

* * *

¿Quieren otro capítulo?

Igual que anteriormente:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Abrazos,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Me hubiera encantado decir que después de eso volvimos a la normalidad. No fue así. No volvimos a ser los mismos, nos amábamos con tanta pasión como antes, pero no fue lo mismo. No sabía si era yo o era él quien cambió. Tal vez los dos. Mi actitud en cuanto él cambió, lo miraba como si se fuera a romper y él se cansaba de eso. Le cuidaba cada comida, cada cosa que metía en su boca. Un día se cansó y me dijo que era suficiente.

-Basta Hermione, no quiero que cuides de mí. Es por eso, exactamente por eso que no te lo dije. No quiero que me veas con lástima o que estés esperando a cada momento que me vaya a dar un ataque. Es suficiente, quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre, la Hermione amorosa y sensible que conocía.

-No puedo Draco, tú no lo comprendes.

-¿Que no lo comprendo? Te recuerdo que soy yo a quien no le funciona el corazón y quien espera el ataque. Hermione, hay muchas cosas que se quedarían inconclusas si me fuera. Daniel se quedaría sin su padre, la única persona que desde pequeño lo ha amado con todo su ser. Y después tú, no quiero dejarte, no quiero pensar que… -se quedó callado y me acerqué a él.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres pensar qué?

-Nada, ya no quiero discutir, no hemos hecho otra cosa desde hace un mes. Vamos simplemente a dormir y mañana será otro día, -suspiré. Tenía razón, no había un día en el que no discutiéramos desde que me enteré. Quería dejarlo por la paz. Tomé su mano y nos fuimos a la habitación. Dormí con mi cabeza pegada en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón, mientras podía.

A la mañana siguiente me fui temprano a trabajar, me despedí de Draco con un beso, aunque seguía dormido. Fui a la habitación de Daniel y también le di un beso. Él no se dio cuenta de la vez que discutimos pero notaba el cambio de actitud entre su padre y yo. Me fui al hospital de forma reacia, quería quedarme con Draco todo el día en la cama. Pero eso era imposible, sin mencionar que mi trabajo era una distracción, la única forma de dejar de pensar en el problema de Draco.

Entré a mi consultorio y comencé a recoger los archivos de la noche anterior. Había salido tan apresurada que no había recogido nada. Suspiré y me dirigí a donde estaba Oliver, era agradable hablar con él. Me invitó a desayunar y acepté. Tenía una pequeña mesa al fondo de los archiveros. Traía mi propia comida y él la suya. Comenzamos a comer y a platicar.

-¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? –preguntó mientras tomaba una papa frita.

-Bien, creo. Ya no me he sentido cansada, afortunadamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –fruncí el ceño y lo miré.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, he visto que últimamente te ves más tensa, ¿te pasa algo? Sabes que me lo puedes contar.

-No es nada Oliver, solo… -no sé porque pero tenía la necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que me ocurría. La presión sobre mi pecho era demasiada y Oliver era mi mejor amigo, era con el único que hablaba y que podía hablar por horas y horas. –Bueno, la verdad es que Draco, mi novio, ya te había contado sobre él, –asintió. –Pues él tiene problemas con su corazón y no sé cómo actuar frente a él. Siento que en cualquier momento lo voy a perder y… -fui interrumpida por mi bíper (son los localizadores que utilizan los médicos, no sé si los conozcan de otra forma). Lo tomé y vi que era una emergencia. Suspiré resignada y me puse de pie. –Lo siento Oliver, es una emergencia. Nos vemos después.

-Claro Mione, cuídate.

Salí y atendí la emergencia. Hubo un choque y un niño salió herido. Se golpeó la cabeza con el vidrio. Me dispuse a sacar cada pedazo incrustado de su cabeza y después lo vendé. Su madre estaba muy angustiada. Por suerte después de un rato el niño respondió. Abrió los ojos y me miró. Buscó a su mamá y la abrazó. Al parecer venían en el auto su padre y él pero su papá había salido ileso.

-Tendrá dolores de cabeza. Necesito revisar en dos días si no hay heridas internas. Una de sus costillas está fracturada, tendrá dificultad al respirar…

-¡HERMIONE! –se escuchó fuera del consultorio. Levanté la cabeza algo alarmada, conocía esa voz.

-Disculpe, -le dije a la señora. Salí del consultorio.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡POR FAVOR! –miré por el pasillo y ahí lo vi. Estaba Daniel caminando y trastabillando con las manos pegadas a la pared.

-Daniel, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –me acerqué y vi que tenía sangre en las manos.

-Mi papá… Hermione… ayúdalo… no sé dónde está… Hermione –siguió diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-Danny, cálmate. Dime qué ocurrió. ¿Por qué tienes sangre en las manos?

-Es de mi papá, yo no estoy herido, él no tenía su cinturón. Hermione, ayúdalo –tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas. Me puse de pie lo tomé en brazos. Corrí hacia la entrada y no estaba preparada para ver lo que seguía.

Draco estaba recostado en una camilla, su cara desfigurada, tenía grandes cardenales y cortadas en su rostro. Grité horrorizada y me acerqué a él.

-Draco, oh Draco. Respóndeme.

-Dra. Granger. Aléjese por favor.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Su corazón falló, lo estabilizamos pero no creo que salga de esto.

No pude más y comencé a temblar, Daniel se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me aferré a él como si fuera el adulto y yo el niño. Sentí que alguien me tomaba por atrás, me giré y vi que era Oliver. Me veía con cara de lamento. Me pegué a él y comencé a llorar.

-No puede ser cierto Oliver, por favor dime que estoy teniendo una pesadilla.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione, de verdad. Siéntate, traeré algo para que tomes, necesitas estar fuerte por ese pequeñín de ahí. ¿De acuerdo? –asentí y me ayudó a sentarme. Daniel estaba sentado, esperando. Estaba llorando todavía, pero se podía decir que intentaba ser fuerte.

-¿Qué sucedió Danny? –dije acercándome a él.

-No lo sé –comenzó a sollozar –mi papá estaba jugando conmigo, me hacía cosquillas y de pronto escuché un chirrido de llantas y a mí papá gritar mi nombre. Después de eso quedé inconsciente y cuando desperté estaba aquí en el hospital, seguí tu olor, no hacía mucho que habías pasado por ahí. Te seguí y grité tu nombre para que me escucharas. Fue un error Hermione, por favor dime que mi papá va a vivir.

-No te preocupes Danny, tu papá es muy fuerte, -no quería prometerle algo que quizá no se cumpliría. Lo único que quedaba era esperar. Estuvimos dos horas esperando, Oliver me trajo una barra de chocolate y un refresco. Después de un tiempo un doctor vino a nosotros.

-¿Es usted familiar del Sr. Malfoy, Dra. Granger? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy su novia, ¿Qué pasa con él? –dije desesperada.

-Tratamos de estabilizarlo pero su corazón ya no puede más. Es urgente que le hagamos un trasplante pero el problema es que no hay cómo hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo tiempo? –dije por lo bajo para que Daniel no me escuchara.

-No más de una semana, ya estaba muy atrofiado y con esto se incrementó. Está estable por el momento, pero no sé cuándo dure así. Lo siento mucho Dra. Granger.

Me senté de nuevo y traté de controlarme. ¿Por qué ocurría esto justo ahora?

-¡Tía Luna! –dijo Daniel, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarla. Luna lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola cariño, oh Danny, como lo siento, -dijo sollozando.

-Por favor tía, dime que papá va a estar bien. Tú siempre sabes lo que va a ocurrir. Dime que mi papá va a estar bien, -Luna no dijo nada, solo lo presionó más contra ella y le dio otro beso. Me miró y se acercó a mí.

-Hermione, lo siento tanto. ¿Cómo está?

-El doctor dijo que estaba estable por ahora, pero necesita un corazón, -comencé a llorar y Luna me abrazó. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan fuerte?

-No te preocupes Hermione, él es muy fuerte, -ahora sí me sentí como una niña, era exactamente lo que le había dicho a Daniel para no prometerle algo que no podía cumplir. Vi sobre el hombro de Luna que Neville tomaba a Daniel en sus brazos y él lo abrazaba. Esto era insoportable, sin Draco yo no era nada.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el hospital, Draco no despertó y los doctores dijeron que no lo haría. Solo esperábamos que hubiera noticias sobre un donador o que fallara su corazón. Solo deseaba que pasara la primera. Me quedé en su habitación, no regresé al trabajo, no podía. Daniel se quedó dormido tiempo después de que nos instalamos en la habitación de Draco. Se durmió en mis brazos. Luna estaba sentada, no hacía nada, solo miraba a Draco. Neville venía de vez en vez y le traía cosas a Luna.

-Luna, nena, por favor ven conmigo a casa. No puedes alterarte y lo sabes.

-Pero es mi hermano Neville, no puedo dejarlo, -decía mientras miraba a Draco y lloraba. Neville se rindió y solo fue por una silla para esperar. A las 10 de la noche Neville convenció a Luna y se llevaron a Daniel con ellos. Yo dormí ahí, en la habitación. No me quería separar de él. De haber sabido que esto pasaría, hubiera despertado a Draco en la mañana y lo obligaba a que me besara, quizá algo más. Pero ahora que lo veía aquí, pálido y con poco tiempo de vida, me daba cuenta de todo el tiempo que había perdido. No dormí en lo absoluto, estaba muy incómoda y las pesadillas no dejaban de aparecer.

Al día siguiente Oliver me despertó y me llevó un café. Le agradecí y se sentó en silencio, solo a esperar conmigo. A las ocho de la mañana decidí que debía tomar una ducha, de manera poco dispuesta y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Draco, me separé de él. Terminé rápido y vi que Luna y Neville habían vuelto. Fui a la habitación de Draco y solo vi a Daniel, estaba sentado al lado de su padre tomándole la mano. Entré en silencio y escuché que estaba hablando, él sabía que estaba aquí pero no se giró.

-Papá, por favor, tienes que despertar, -bajó su cabeza y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la mano de Draco. –Tú me prometiste que siempre serías mis ojos, que vería el mundo a través de ti. Por favor no me dejes, no quiero estar solo ni con mamá, quiero estar contigo.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y me acerqué a Danny. Lo abracé y él me respondió. La verdad es que me sentía tan bien con él. Nos quedamos ahí el resto del día, solo esperando. El tiempo se acababa, cada hora que pasaba me preguntaba si sería el fin, si se iría. Luna apareció un tiempo después, no dijo nada tampoco. Bill llegó corriendo y cuando vio a Draco en la cama lloró un poco. Fue inesperado, Bill parecía ser tan fuerte. Fleur solo lo consoló.

Decidí ponerme a trabajar con los expedientes mientras estaba con Draco, tenía mucho qué hacer pero no me quería separar de él. Pasé toda la tarde revisando archivos y más archivos. Al final del día había encontrado lo que buscaba y fui a devolver los expedientes que no necesitaba. Me sentía muy cansada y lo único que quería era dormir, pero sabía que no lo haría si Draco estaba aquí. Cuando iba llegando a donde estaba Oliver se me ocurrió que tal vez podría darle un vistazo al expediente de Draco, solo para ver si había más esperanzas. Cuando le entregué los otros a Oliver le pedía que si por favor me prestaba ese. Me lo dio de mala gana pues se suponen que son privados. Lo leí y descubrí que Draco tenía planeado donar sus corneas. Es por eso que le había prometido a Daniel que sería sus ojos, pensaba dárselos. Me senté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y continué leyendo. Había pasado por tanto y aun así tan fuerte. No pude más y lo dejé, Oliver me abrazó antes de irme y cuando llegué a la habitación Luna no estaba, estaba solo Daniel recostado con su papá, pero no dormía.

-Daniel, ¿Dónde está Luna?

-No lo sé, dijo que se sentía mal y tío Neville se la llevó. Creo que dijeron que ya van a nacer los bebés.

-¿Cómo? Pero apenas tiene siete meses, -sin esperar respuesta salí de la habitación y busqué a Neville o a Luna. Encontré a Neville dando vueltas en la sala de espera con cara de angustia. Me acerqué y toqué su hombro, se sobresaltó un poco y me miró. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Luna?

-Tuvo un parto prematuro, parece ser que el estrés le afectó demasiado. Está en cesárea.

-Calma Neville, verás que todo sale bien, -asintió y medio sonrió. Se veía nervioso y ansioso. Me quedé ahí con él mientras nos daban noticias de Luna. Una hora más tarde nos avisaron que todo había salido bien, ambos bebés estaban bien y Luna estaba descansando en su habitación. En cuanto le dieron permiso, Neville salió disparado a la habitación de Luna, no sin antes pasar a la incubadora donde estaban sus lindos gemelos. Dos niñas, dos hermosas niñas. Hubiera estado saltando de la alegría de no ser porque en otra habitación estaba el amor de mi vida luchando por sobrevivir. Volví a la habitación de Draco y le conté las buenas noticias a Daniel, quien pareció no alegrarse mucho.

Al día siguiente visité a las gemelas de Luna y Neville, Daniel me acompañó. Las vio por un momento y después fuimos con Luna. Se veía pálida y cansada. Preguntó por Draco y le dijimos que todo seguía igual. Neville estaba que irradiaba felicidad, veía a sus hijas con tanto amor y a Luna le agradecía cada cinco minutos por haberle dado dos hermosos ángeles. De verdad que quería compartir su alegría, pero me era imposible.

Pasaron tres días más sin mucho cambio, aún no había corazón y entre más pasaban los días Draco ascendía en la lista, en cuanto tuvieran un corazón se lo darían a él. Se encontraba en estado tan delicado que lo ponían al principio.

La mañana del sexto día me desperté por el sonido del Holter, estaba acelerado. Me asusté y presioné el botón de emergencia. Draco estaba sufriendo de un ataque. Llegaron las enfermeras y trataron de estabilizarlo. Yo estaba en shock, no podía moverme ni siquiera respirar. Quería ayudarlo, de verdad que sí. Dos minutos después lograron estabilizarlo y lo metieron a terapia intensiva. El cardiólogo lo revisó mientras que nosotros solo esperábamos. Daniel estaba en mis brazos llorando mientras que yo solo luchaba por no derrumbarme ahí mismo.

Quince minutos después salió el doctor y nos pusimos de pie para ver qué sucedía.

-Lo siento muchísimo Hermione pero el Sr. Malfoy vivirá con suerte hasta mañana. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, lo siento mucho.

En ese momento no lo soporté más y caí al suelo de rodillas con la mano en las caras. No podía escuchar nada más que mis sollozos y eran sonidos de desesperación y dolor. Me sentía tan mal de no poder hacer nada. Todo lo que pasé con Draco pasó por mi cabeza, todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos. Yo sabía que no podría vivir sin él, pero él tenía que vivir, por Daniel, por Luna, por sus sobrinas, por Bill. Tenía que seguir adelante, mientras que yo lo único que tenía era mi carrera y unos padres divorciados. Amaba a mis padres, era cierto, pero nunca había amado a nadie como amo a Draco.

Ahí mismo, en el suelo del hospital con pocas horas para hacer algo, tomé una decisión. Draco tenía que seguir viviendo. Aguanté mis sollozos y con el resto de la fuerza que me quedaba me puse de pie.

-Prepare la sala de operaciones, un corazón llegará en unas horas, -el doctor me miró ceñudo pero vio la seriedad en mi rostro y asintió. Se marchó y yo me giré hacia Daniel. Lo tomé por los hombros y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Lo besé en ambas mejillas y tomé su rostro. –Daniel, necesito que me prometas algo.

-Lo que sea Hermione.

-Quiero que cuides a tu papá por mí, tendrás que mimarlo mucho después de esto, ¿lo entiendes? –él asintió no muy seguro. No entendía lo que pasaba. –Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo Hermione. Haré lo que sea por mi papá, -lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y me abrazó. –Por favor Hermione, no me dejes, no nos abandones como mamá.

-Siempre estaré contigo nene, siempre, -lo separé un poco y puse mi mano en su pecho. –Siempre que te sientas solo, siempre que quieras hablar conmigo, recuerda que estoy contigo aquí, en tu corazón y en el de tu papá. Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás. Te amo Danny, eres mi hijo en todos los sentidos, nunca hubiera pedido a otro hijo más que a ti. Recuerda que eres único Danny.

Le di un último abrazo y un beso en la frente y en las mejillas. –Dale mucho besos a tu papá por mí, ¿de acuerdo? No permitas que se olvide que lo amé con todo mí ser.

Me puse de pie y le dije a Neville que lo cuidara. Lo abracé pero él no entendió tampoco, supongo que creyó que era por lo de Draco. Fui rápido a la habitación de Draco y lo vi tendido, tan pálido y débil. Me acerqué rápidamente y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

-Te amo Draco.

**Draco´s POV**

Mientras divagaba en mi sueño pude sentir los labios de Hermione en los míos. Pero esta vez fue diferente, no era uno con cariño, era una despedida. No lo entendí en ese momento. Después de eso no recuerdo nada. Solo podía escuchar un sonido a lo lejos. Estaba familiarizado con él, el Holter. Era insoportable cuando era lo único que podías escuchar. Fruncí el ceño y moví mis labios pero estaban muy secos para que pudiera decir algo coherente.

-¿Draco? –escuché la dulce voz de Luna. Traté de abrir mis ojos y lo logré pero la luz me golpeó y volví a cerrarlos. Cuando lo logré vi a Luna sentada en un amplio sofá tomando mi mano. Me sonrió pero no era muy feliz.

-Hey Luna, ¿Qué tal todo? –dije presionando un poco su mano. Su sonrisa se quebró y sollozó un poco.

-Eres un tonto Draco, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? –dije inspeccionando la habitación en busca de Hermione. Dios, la extrañaba tanto, lo único que quería era abrazarla, seguro que también estaría molesta conmigo.

-Tienes una semana, la operación fue un éxito, -dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. Podía ver que su boca se torcía, como si quisiera sonreír pero no pudiera por el llanto. La miré bien y entonces noté que su vientre no estaba tan abultado.

-¡OH por Dios! ¡Luna, por favor dime que no le pasó nada a los gemelos! –Luna me miró sorprendida y después se giró hacia el Holter.

-Draco, cálmate. No, claro que no, ambas están bien –dijo sonriendo verdaderamente por primera vez.

-¿Ambas? Son mujeres, felicidades Luna, -dije sonriéndole más. Nos quedamos en silencio y yo me moría por preguntarle por Hermione, no la veía por ninguna parte. Seguro que estaría trabajando. –Luna, ¿Dónde está Hermione? –dije al fin. Luna rompió a llorar y no lo comprendí.

-Lo siento tanto Draco, no lo vi a tiempo, ella lo tomó de la nada, no pude evitarlo… yo… yo no… -le faltaba el aire. Tomé su mano y la acaricié con suavidad.

-Luna, ¿de qué hablas? –dije algo nervioso.

-Creo que esto lo explicará mejor, ella me dijo que te la diera, -tomó un sobre y me lo entregó. –Iré a ver a las gemelas y volveré en un rato. Por favor Draco, sé razonable y cuida tu nuevo corazón, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que este no te va a fallar.

Luna salió de la habitación y yo me quedé algo desconcertado. ¿A caso Hermione me había abandonado? No la culparía por eso. Negué con la cabeza y abrí el sobre.

_Querido Draco:_

_Bueno, la verdad no sé cómo comenzar esta carta. Nunca tuve una clase en la universidad o preparatoria en la que te dieran instrucciones de cómo hacer una carta en la cual le confieses al amor de tu vida que LITERALMENTE le entregaste tu corazón._

_Supongo que ya comencé con algo. Te preguntarás a qué me refiero. Bueno, pues simplemente me refiero a que el corazón que llevas ahora dentro es mío. Te lo entregué para que pudieras seguir viviendo y más vale que lo hagas señor._

_Cuando te vi en la cama del hospital, cubierto de sangre y con el corazón débil creí que moriría ahí mismo, pero llegó un pequeño ángel de ojos grises y cabello rubio que me hizo conservar la fuerza y que estoy segura a ti también te ayudará. Te ruego que no te culpes por nada, yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo, ni aun a mis padres los amé como a ti o como a Daniel._

_Tienes que seguir adelante Draco, por Daniel, por tus hermanos, tus nuevas sobrinas y por Neville y Fleur. Sé que no llegué a conocer a tus padres pero sé que si criaron a tres maravillosas personas ellos deben serlo también, también tienes que seguir por ellos._

_Solo deseo que puedas recordar lo que tuvimos con amor no con rencor o tristeza. Cada vez que sientas que te derrumbas por favor pon la mano en tu pecho y recuerda que estoy contigo, que siempre lo voy a estar. _

_Te amo Draco y solo te pido que continúes, la vida sigue amor, con o sin mí. De verdad Draco, no soy tan importante. Estaba segura de que yo no podría vivir sin ti, pero tú si puedes… no, debes vivir sin mí. Daniel te necesita. También te pido que le expliques cuando sea el tiempo, no quiero que crea que me fui y lo dejé, no quiero que me tenga rencor u odio._

_Solo espero que puedas comprender que todo lo hice por el gran amor que les tengo a ambos y que espero que nunca me olvides, aun cuando me tengas en el último rincón de tu cabeza, espero estar ahí._

_Atentamente: Hermione._

_P.D: Permite que Daniel consiga su regalo de mi parte, por favor._

* * *

**Recuerden no odiarme mucho. ¿Tienen idea de cuál puede ser el regalo para Danny? :D**

* * *

¡Oh Dios!

¿Quieren el próximo capítulo?

¡Estoy segura de que si!

Bueno:

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Cariñitos:

Old Brown Shoe :P


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**PRIMERO: LAMENTO SI PENSARON QUE ERA UN CAPÍTULO.**

**PARA AQUELLOS QUE ME ODIAN POR EL FINAL, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO PERO ERA EL PLAN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, COMO LO PUEDEN NOTAR EN EL TÍTULO.**

**RECIBÍ UN REVIEW QUE DECÍA QUE HABÍA ARRUINADO LA HISTORIA POR MATARLA Y QUE SI ERA DRACOxHERMIONE NO DEBÍA SEPARARLOS, LO LAMENTO, QUIZÁ NO DEBÍ PONER DXH EN EL SUMMARY DE LA HISTORIA.**

**PARA LOS QUE TENGAN DUDA, QUEDA UN EPÍLOGO. LES ADVIERTO DESDE AHORITA QUE NO PIENSO PONER LA REACCIÓN DE DRACO, NO PODRÍA DESCRIBIR ESA CANTIDAD DE DOLOR Y MENOS SI ES DRACO A QUIEN NO SOPORTO QUE SUFRA. (QUE CONTRADICCIÓN ¿NO? LO HAGO SUFRIR PERO NO ME GUSTA QUE SUFRA, DIOS ES TAN COMPLICADO JEJE XP)**

* * *

Como ven, es el final decisivo…

Lo lamento, de verdad. Pero así está diseñado el fic.

5 reviews =**EPILOGO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epílogo:**

Han pasado 20 años desde que mi madre dio la vida por mí. Para mí Hermione será siempre mi única madre. Gracias a ella pude ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Me refiero literalmente, ya que no solo donó su corazón a mi padre, permitiéndole vivir muchos años, sino que donó sus córneas a mí. Permitiéndome, por primera vez, ver el mundo a color.

Al principio fue duro pues tuve que empezar desde cero, aprender a leer de nuevo. Por suerte aprendí rápido y solo tuve un año de retraso en la escuela. Cuando volví todo era tan diferente, no solo porque podía ver, también porque sentía que algo me faltaba. Y yo sabía qué era, me faltaba mi madre. Mi única compañera, la única adecuada para el papel.

Ahora, a mis 28 años de edad me doy cuenta de lo que Hermione significó para mi vida. No solo cambió mi mundo y el de mi padre, fue la persona más importante en nuestras vidas. Mi papá encontró una compañera a quién amar sin tener miedo de que no fuera correspondido y yo encontré una mamá, una que había estado anhelando desde que Astoria nos abandonó. Hermione llenó ese vacío que había tenido desde hace años. Cuando supe que no volvería a verla mi corazón se quebró, puse sentirlo con tanta fuerza. Ese día en el hospital en el que me hizo prometer que cuidaría de papá tuve el presentimiento de que no volvería a verla. Aún recuerdo el día en el que mi padre me lo confirmó como si fuera ayer.

_Flashback_

_Salí de la escuela y tío Neville fue por mí. Me habían dicho la noche anterior que papá había sido operado. Hoy despertaba e iría a visitarlo. Hacía días que no escuchaba su voz o sentía su piel. Era increíble cuanto lo extrañaba. _

_Mi tío me llevó en su auto hasta el hospital y yo no dejaba de sonreír. Tomé la mano de mi tío mientras que él me guiaba. Cuando llegué a la habitación escuché que alguien sollozaba, pero no sonaba como una mujer. Siempre que me sentía desesperado por no ver, parpadeaba con fuerza y repetidas veces, como si eso pudiera quitar el velo sobre mis ojos._

_-¿Papa? –dije suavemente. _

_-Danny –dijo con voz débil._

_-¿Te sientes mal? –dije acercándome a su cama. Cuando llegué me subí y él me ayudó. Cuando me abrazó pude sentir su dolor. Siempre había sido así. Se sintió como la mañana en la que mamá ya no estaba. Él me abrazaba y me decía que todo estaba bien. Pero yo sabía que había algo mal. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir las de mi papá en mi mejilla. -¿Papa? ¿Qué sucede?_

_-No te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien, -podía sentir el pecho de mi papá alzarse y volver a bajar con rapidez. Temí que le pasara algo a su nuevo corazón. Lo abracé con mis brazos y lo sostuve contra mí. Quería llevarme su dolor, él no se lo merece, él es el mejor papá del mundo. Siempre lo veía feliz al lado de Hermione, pero ella no estaba. Tal vez era que la extrañaba. Si me daba permiso la buscaría en su consultorio y la traería para él._

_-Papá, ¿quieres que vaya por Hermione? – dije tocando su rostro. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas. _

_-Danny, hijo, Hermione no va a volver, -dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos. Besó mi frente suavemente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y comencé a sollozar._

_-¿Nos abandonó? Ella nos dejó como mamá –dije negando con la cabeza. Hermione no era como mamá._

_-No Daniel, ella nos dejó porque nos ama._

_-Pero, ¿no va a volver? –dije desesperado. Entonces recordé la vez en la que me dijo adiós por última vez. Estaba llorando y me decía que cuidara de mi papá. ¿Por qué me pedía que cuidara de él? Era porque ella pensaba dejarlo._

_-No, ella no puede volver. Se encuentra en un lugar mejor donde puede cuidar de nosotros. Ella te amó desde que te conoció Danny, nunca debes recordarla de mala manera, ella dio su vida por nosotros. Y te dejó un regalo realmente especial._

_-No quiero ningún regalo, la quiero a ella, -dije llorando con más fuerza. Mi papá me abrazó con más fuerza y lloramos juntos. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto quería a Hermione hasta que supe que no volvería a estar con ella. Que no volvería a oler su cabello o su perfume. No volvería a sentir su suave piel. Y lo peor de todo, mi papá no volvería a ser tan feliz como lo fue con ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

El tiempo pasó y meses después me encontraba en mi habitación, aprendiendo cada cosa gracias a mis nuevos ojos. Cuando crecí lo suficiente para entender lo que Hermione había hecho por nosotros no pude dejar de llorar por todo un día. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Hermione estuviera ahí con nosotros. Mi papá nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Siempre estaba triste y más cansado. Su voz se escuchaba diferente y supuse que sus ojos eran diferentes. Eso lo pude notar cuando vi una foto de él y Hermione. Se miraban con tanto amor y Hermione era por mucho la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Siempre le agradecí a Hermione lo que había hecho, aunque en una etapa dura de mi vida lo odié. La odié por dejarme, por permitirme vivir en un mundo con tantas dificultades solo. Mi papá me dijo que no debía odiarla y me explicó que lo que hizo fue por amor. Entonces comprendí que si mi padre había aprendido a vivir de esa manera, entonces yo lo haría. Amaría y agradecería a Hermione. Ella era la razón de que siguiera adelante, para no decepcionarla.

El corazón de mi papá no volvió a fallar, es como si hubiera sido el suyo desde el principio. Él me dijo en una ocasión que era porque Hermione se lo había entregado desde hace tiempo, desde antes que su corazón comenzara a fallar, el corazón de Hermione ya era suyo. Al igual que el de él había sido de ella desde el momento en que la vio.

Astoria volvió dos años después. Se enteró de que podía ver e intentó convencerme de que quería ser un nuevo apoyo en mi vida. Supe que lo único que quería era estar con mi papá, pero ya era muy tarde, el corazón que tenía ahora ya no era de él, era de Hermione y mi padre jamás lo daría a nadie más. Le pedí que se fuera de mi vida, que no volviera. Le dije que yo ya tenía una madre y que era la única que quería. Pude notar que la lastimé pero no me importó.

Mis tíos siguieron adelante, apreciaron todo lo que Hermione había hecho y lloraron su muerte. Mis primas crecieron mucho, sus nombres fueron Hermione y Lizzie, Hermione y Elizabeth. El primero en memoria de Hermione. Fleur y Bill tuvieron un niño llamado Thomas. Fue su único hijo y mi único primo.

Mi padre solía usar una metáfora cuando era pequeño para explicarme sobre los corazones. Astoria había dañado el corazón de mi padre y Hermione había llegado a su vida para quitarle ese y cambiarlo por uno nuevo. Uno que le duraría el resto de su vida porque lo había recibido con tanto amor y tanto sacrificio.

Crecí normalmente, viví como un niño normal durante toda mi estancia escolar. Cuando iba a la universidad decidí estudiar medicina. Me convertiría en un gran doctor para ayudar a mi papá en cualquier momento. Me gradué a los 24 y me especialicé en cirugía cardiotorácica. A los 26 saqué la especialización y ahí mismo mientras estudiaba conocí al amor de mi vida.

Christine, era la mujer más bella, después de Hermione claro. Su aspecto me recordaba a ella, mi padre me dijo que tenía los mismos ojos. Un café chocolate tan único y especial. Ella fue tan especial para mi vida. En el momento en el que la conocí supe que seríamos el uno para el otro. Duramos el primer año de la escuela sin hablar. Un día nos juntaron para un proyecto y lo hicimos juntos. Nos conocimos y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

A los 27 años le pedí matrimonio y ese mismo año quedó embarazada. Ahora estoy aquí en la sala de parto, viviendo la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Viendo nacer a la siguiente niña de mis ojos. A la tercera mujer más importante en mi vida. Mi estrella y mi luz, una razón más para seguir viviendo.

La memoria de Hermione seguirá presente en mi cabeza el resto de nuestras vidas, en nuestros corazones. Siempre sentiremos que está ahí, cuidando de nosotros.

**FIN**


End file.
